Perdido y encontrado
by Jun-Chan
Summary: [[TRADUCCIÓN del fic de ARRA]] Historia amorodio entre Sirius y Remus CAPITULO DIEZ! Sirius descubre sus raíces...
1. La pelea

nota de la traductora: Si, este es un fic que ha sido traducido al castellano (pertenece a Arra y se llama "lost and found. Ahí esta el link de la historia original --http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=600909 )  
  
y quiero hacer una aclaración antes de que lean sobre "loony, loopy, lupin". Verán, en el idioma original, el apodo de Remus no es "lunático", es "moony" que lindo no? ^0^ y "loony, loopy, lupin" vendría siendo lo que en el libro es "locatis lunático Lupin"(cuando peeves molestó a nuestro guapísimo maestro). Decidí dejarlo en el idioma original ya que en otros capítulos mas hay comentarios respecto a ese apodo que no tendrían sentido si le pusiera lunático.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Este es el resultado de muchas leídas de fics amor/odio entre Lily y James. Y después de eso algunos de Harry/Draco. Eso, es intenté recolectar algunas cosas del libro con mi perspectiva de la relación entre Sirius y Remus. (OH! Lo olvidé, definitivamente es un Slash) Como el hecho que, con lo acordado con Rosmarta; tu siempre viste a Sirius y James juntos con Peter corriendo alrededor de ellos, pero nunca mencionaste a Remus. Y así mismo, te avisaré que mientras mas me gusta un personaje, lo mas probable es que los haga sufrir y/o abusar sicológicamente. Y Sirius y Remus son mis personajes favoritos de HP (bueno... después de Harry, pero ese chico tiene suficientes problemas sin que yo le haya dado alguno.) De cualquier manera! Vamos al fic...  
  
"Every way I turn the same disease  
  
But I like it  
  
Brace myself and hit the wall with ease  
  
I'm colliding  
  
I'm not minding the pain  
  
I've been down here before  
  
All my bones and joints are sore  
  
Find my way out of the wreck again  
  
I've been down here before  
  
Lost myself and so much more  
  
Find my way out of the game again"  
  
~ Bones & Joints, Finger Eleven  
  
-¡maldita sea!- Remus Lupin lanzó fuertemente su mochila embarrada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando esta cayó al piso y sus agudos oídos oyeron como la cubierta de al menos dos libros se rompían.  
  
- ¡malditos...!- murmuró para si. Cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, sin darse cuenta que algo de suciedad que tenia en su ropa manchó las sábanas, y distraídamente cerró las cortinas de esta. ¿Por qué tenían que atormentarlo de esa manera? Ellos y todos los demás siempre pensaban que sus bromas eran tan graciosas. ¿Qué tan chistoso fue haberle derramado ojos de hurón en gelatina después de pociones? seguramente todavía se reían de él.  
  
Nunca comprenderán como lo lastimaban con sus burlas, o las ganas de querer golpearlos y borrar las sonrisas burlonas de las caras de Potter y Black. ¡esto era estúpido! ¡Y qué si era callado, era de gryffindor tal como ellos! ¡y lo fastidiaban mas que a cualquiera de slytherin!  
  
Se quedó allí, mirando fijamente el dosel de su cama, intentando calmar su furia y reteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que amenazaban con caer.  
  
- Detesto este lugar - murmuro para si. Y era cierto. Podría ser mas grande y tenia mayores libertades que en su casa, pero se sentía como en una jaula como de acero, plata y algún artefacto de magia tal como en el sótano de su hogar. Mas con todos los ojos observándolo. Los profesores sabían lo que él era, Y cuando otro estudiante lo miraba, él se aterrorizaba con la idea de que pudieran leer su mal en su rostro solitario.  
  
Esta era la razón de porqué él se pasaba mas tiempo con sus libros y tareas que cualquier otro estudiante. La tinta no lo miraba con sospecha, sus plumas y pergaminos nunca le preguntaban por qué desaparecía cada mes. Era mucho mejor para todos si se mantenía lejos de sus compañeros de clase.  
  
Pero no era tan fácil ignorar a la pequeña banda de Black, siempre buscaban la manera de molestarlo.  
  
A veces se preguntaba si todas las bromas que le jugaban era algún tipo de retribución por tener a un monstruo de compañero de cuarto. Pero no, si lo ellos supieran probablemente lo escribirían en el techo de la escuela con luces de neón brillantes o algo por el estilo. Como aquella vez, durante la práctica de quidditch, cuando Sirius escribió "Remus Lupin es un marica" sobre el diapasón con brillantes letras rosas el año pasado.  
  
Y si estas primeras dos semanas eran solo el comienzo, el resto de su tercer año iba para peor.  
  
-Si tanto odias este lugar puedes irte loony- por la mierda, ¿por qué no oyó cuando Sirius entró? ¿y tenía que llamarlo así? "loony, loopy lupin" la cosa ya era bastante vieja.  
  
-Muérete Black- no se molestó tanto, esperaba que como cualquier fantasma o demonio desapareciera si no le prestaba atención.  
  
No funcionó. Las 4 cortinas de su cama fueron corridas groseramente, y la cara burlesca de Sirius Black apareció.  
  
- Ahh, pobre chiquito loopy, es aquí donde lloras?- Remus no dignó esa pregunta con una respuesta.  
  
- Déjame solo. Estoy ocupado- Dijo desviando su mirada  
  
-¿Haciendo qué? ¿soñar despierto sobre tu novio?, apuesto que malfoy aún esta enfadado porque quieres para ti solo a Snape- Era una molestia tanto para los de slytherin como para él, pero ellos no estaban para oírlo, sin embargo él si.  
  
-¡Ándate a la mierda!- No estaba de humor para soportarlo, nunca lo estaba. Pero mañana era luna llena y sus nervios estaban al límite. El muy bastardo se rió de él nuevamente.  
  
-Eso quisieras ¿no?- Remus se sentó y alargo el brazo hacia Sirius, el otro chico dio un paso atrás, mirando como si hubiera esperado un golpe. Pero el muchacho mas pequeño cerró rápidamente las cortinas.  
  
-Me voy a la cama, ¡buenas noches!- estaba tan enfermo de esto. Mordió su labio fuertemente para retener el llanto.  
  
Espero hasta que creyó que Sirius se había ido antes de sacarse la túnica, pasar su polera por encima de su cabeza y la tirara al extremo de la cama.   
  
-Dios, eres un pelmazo. Siempre huyendo y ocultándote- se sobresalto al oír la voz de Black ¿por qué no se fue? ¿no lo torturó suficientemente por un día? Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico de pelo negro corrió las cortinas por segunda vez -Que ¿estas tan malformado debajo de esas ropas holgadas que tienes miedo a cambiarte delante de los demás?  
  
Remus quedó tan shockeado que solo pudo quedarse ahí, sentado, pestañando tontamente. Black pestañeó también, el resto de sus burlas morían en sus labios cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el hombro izquierdo de Remus. O mas exactamente, a la masa de tejido de una cicatriz que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de su pecho, y se devolvía nuevamente a su hombro.  
  
-¡mierda!- dijo silenciosamente -¿qué demonios te pasó?- Remus sacudió su cabeza como aclarando su mente, y rápidamente abrazó una almohada protectora sobre su pecho, intentando cubrir las viejas heridas, las visibles y las que no lo son.  
  
-¿por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme solo?- sonó mas como a una súplica que una pregunta. Y Remus supo que fue un error hablar desde el instante en que abrió su boca. La mirada de Sirius, la que pensó que podía ser de preocupación, desapareció. Y rápidamente fue sustituida por una de burla.  
  
-¿Que hiciste? intentaste joder al perro de la familia y a este no le gusto?- Remus apretó sus manos tan rápidamente que sus dedos hicieron agujeros en la almohada que sostenía. como se atreve... una rápida imagen de una pesadilla de colmillos, garras y oscuridad, despertando después con los sentidos muy agudo y el olor de su propia sangre seca en el aire. Como se atreve. La compasión y decepción en los ojos de sus padres, las palabras que el doctor dijo cuando pensaban que estaba dormido, "habría sido mejor si lo hubieran dejado morir ". Como se atreve. Sin hacer conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, Remus se encontró abalanzándose sobre su cama, gruñendo.  
  
Cogió a Sirius por el pecho, mandándolos al piso. Sirius cayó al suelo con un "Oomph!" con Remus encima de él. Ninguno de los dos paró a pensar de porque se estaban golpeando el uno al otro. Si no hubiera sido por su fuerza, Remus habría perdido muy feo. El nunca había estado en una pelea en su vida y no tenía idea como golpear mas que balancear su puño al oponente y esperar haberlo golpeado. Sirius por otra parte, tiene peleas casi diariamente, él sabía como golpear, y como tomar ventaja de su oponente. El único problema era que era un poco difícil hacerlo cuando estaba inmovilizado sobre el suelo. repentinamente el muchacho mas alto empujó sus dos manos en el estomago de Remus. El otro chico dejó salir un sonido que recordaba horriblemente al gemido de un perro que ha sido pateado antes de agarrar las muñecas de las molestas manos y ponerlas sobre la cabeza de Black.  
  
Se inclinó encima del chico de pelo negro, con los dientes descubiertos y un gruñido de rabia. Sus ojos avellanos resplandecieron de color dorado con ira fijándolos en los azules ojos del chico moreno. Y en esos momentos tuvo un fuerte impulso de agacharse y morderlo. Darle una marca como él, entonces no se burlaría nunca mas. Pero el momento pasó, y estaba aterrorizado cuando el impulso lo abandonó. El dejo ir al otro chico y retrocedió lejos de él tan rápido que chocó fuertemente en el cofre a los pies de su cama. Vio su túnica tendida en el piso junto a él y la agarró mientras corría hacia la puerta, antes de que Black hiciera cualquier pregunta o se burlara de él haciendo algo que hiciera que lo expulsaran.  
  
Estaba bastante seguro de que si le rasgaba la garganta a Sirius , ellos no lo dejarían asistir a Hogwarts nunca mas. 


	2. Indicios

NA: Como te pudiste dar cuenta en el capítulo anterior este no es un fic muy normal sobre Remus/Sirius. Este capítulo trata mas sobre Sirius y dejenme decirles que este chico tiene algunos capítulos serios. Lo adoro mucho queridos, pero había leído tantos tiernos y felices fics sobre la perfecta vida de Sirius que en mi opinión le quitan un poco la diversión (eso no quiere decir que no me gusten ese tipo de historias, tengo una gran variedad de ellas) y muchas gracias por los reviews!   
NT: Si les gusta este fic pueden ir a la pagina de la autora http://www.hallsofdreamandreality.com hay dibujos muy buenos sobre esta historia ^0^  
  
  
  
"I try to cancel out,  
Whatever I can't laugh about.  
  
So what does that say?  
There can't be anyway.  
I've done my worst and no one knows.  
  
One more day to fool them all.  
One more day to drop the ball.  
One more day to fade away.  
  
Fill a head with sand just to make it better.  
I had the chance to beat it in but I never.  
I should have taken it right then.  
  
One more day to fool them all.  
One more day to drop the ball.  
One more day to fade away."  
  
  
~ Tip, Finger Eleven  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius estuvo sentado en el suelo del dormitorio por largo tiempo, mirando el lugar donde Lupin había estado. Y, después de un largo momento, comenzó a reír.  
  
- No podrías saberlo solo con mirarlo, pero ese bastardo me ha dado un buen golpe - dejó salir Sirius en voz alta, frotándose distraídamente en la formación de una contusión en su mandíbula. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una cosa tan frágil y pequeña como Remus Lupin podría golpearlo en una pelea?. Y había perdido, él lo sabía. No había manera de poder liberarse del otro chico encima de él. Pero la mirada que tenía cuando lo sujetaba... Sirius se estremeció.  
  
Por un momento, pensó que Remus iba a matarlo. Y le había gustado que Remus lo mirara de esa manera. Tan concentrado, como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo. Aún si hubiera sido teñida por una rabia homicida.  
  
Su estómago rugió, recordándole que era hora de la cena y que sería mejor bajar rápido al gran salón si no quería que Peter terminara con su ración también.  
  
- Y pensar - murmuró para sí - que vine hasta aquí solo para disculparme con él - El había visto cuan enojado había estado el otro chico después de pociones, entonces lo siguió de regreso a su cuarto. Pero cuando entró, oyó la dulce y melancólica voz de Remus diciendo cuanto odiaba este lugar, y sintió una fuerte punzada de remordimiento y culpa. El sabía que era su culpa que el chico mas pequeño hubiera estado tan rudo. De hecho, esta seguro.  
  
En ese momento lo que mas quería era consolar al otro chico. Tenerlo cerca y aliviar todo el dolor que le había causado. Y eso lo asustó demasiado como para admitirlo.  
  
Entonces, en lugar de eso, comenzó a insultarlo cruelmente.  
  
Sabía que él James y Peter hicieron de la vida del otro Griffindor un infierno cada vez que podían. Ellos lo habían hecho... él lo había hecho.  
  
  
Se preguntaba que diría su padre.   
- ¡Oye papá!, esta este chico en la escuela que es mas lindo que cualquiera de las chicas, inclusive entre los sextos y séptimos años. Y realmente me gusta, aunque sea un pelmazo. Pero me odia porque lo molesto todo el día, pero solo entonces el saca su nariz de los libros y me mira- Si, claro, su papá le sacaría la mierda. De todas formas lo hacía, cuando Sirius estaba en casa, pero decirle algo como eso definitivamente lo haría peor.  
  
Se paró y bajó al Gran salón, tambaleándose cada pocos pasos. Rayos, lo había lastimado. Pero se lo había merecido. Su cara reveló una estúpida sonrisa, recordando la sensación del cuerpo del otro chico cuando pelearon en el suelo. había estado sin camisa.  
  
Sirius nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Remus siempre se cambiaba detrás de las cortinas o en el baño. Siempre pensó que era extraño, todos los otros chicos del dormitorio habían dejado de hacerlo en el primer año. Pero Remus siempre se ocultaba.   
  
- Y no sin razón - meditó Sirius. Con una cicatriz como esa... ciertamente parecía que hubiera sido atacado por algún tipo de animal salvaje. La cicatriz había sido muy grande, entonces cualquier cosa que lo hubiese atacado debió ser muy grande, eso o Remus había sido muy pequeño en ese entonces.   
  
- Puede ser posible - pensó con entretenimiento. Y él siempre estaba tan enfermo, tal vez cogió algo de eso, esa cicatriz se veía como un mordisco.  
  
- Tal vez tiene rabia - pensó riendo para si. - indudablemente actuó como eso.  
  
Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Pudo ver la puerta del Gran salón justo delante de él, pero algo lo molestaba. Algo que había leído, ¿había sido en Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas? No... había sido en Defensa contra Artes Oscuras... algo sobre ser mordido. Miró el techo, intentando no perder la memoria que se formaba en su cabeza, cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en el resplandor de la luna que pasaba a través de una elevada ventana encima de su cabeza. La luna estaba casi llena. La memoria llegó, y jadeó. Se quedó inmóvil mirando la luna, boquiabierto. Él no podía ser... Había olvidado el hambre, Sirius partió a la biblioteca.  
  
No paró hasta que alcanzó los estantes en el lado mas lejano de la biblioteca. Tomó con cuidado los libros de Criatuas Mágicas y los de consulta, además de los libros de criaturas oscuras.  
  
"Vampiros y como evitarlos"... No. "El Wendigo: Verdad y ficción muggle"... nop. "Fantasmas, Boggarts y otras apariciones nocturnas"...definitivamente no. " Hombres Lobo: Una guía a la licantropía"...  
  
La mano de Sirius descansaba sobre el libro. Debía estar equivocado, ¿o no?, La escuela nunca admitiría a un... un... vamos dilo, dijo para si.  
  
- Hombre lobo - susurró, su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho, agarró el libro y salió a revisarlo. Mas certero que su sospecha, no importa cuan absurdo fuera, estaba en lo correcto. Saliendo de la biblioteca tan rapido de lo que llegó, y corrió al Gran salón.  
  
- ¿dónde has estado? - preguntó James cuando Sirius se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor para desayunar - ¿Y qué le paso a tu cara? - Sirius solo pestañó.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? - preguntó indignado  
  
- tienes un labio partido un ojo morado y una buena contusión en tu mandíbula- dijo James frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué hiciste? intentaste enfrentar a Crabbe y Goile tu solo otra vez?  
  
- No - rió entre dientes, recordando la ultima vez que hizo eso. Había estado en el ala del hospital por tres días, pero había valido la pena - Tuve una pelea con Loony, y llegué tarde porque estuve en la biblioteca - tomo su libro como prueba. James y Peter lo quedaron mirando tontamente.  
  
- ¿Lupin hizo eso? - chirrió Peter observándolo con espanto  
  
- Si, él... - pero Sirius dejó de hablar cuado vio el lugar donde Remus siempre estaba - el no esta aquí - murmuró  
  
- No lo vimos en pociones - dijo James entre bocanadas de flan de limón. Peter empezó a hacer una risita tonta.  
  
- ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando le derramamos los ojos de hurón? Fue clásico - Peter rió burlescamente. James solo le sonrió mientras engullía, pero por primera vez Sirius no devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo llorar - dijo de pronto - Además, pienso que hemos tenido negligencias con algunos Slytherins. Comienzan a ponerse egocéntricos. - James lo miró sin poder creerlo  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿solo porque te golpeó? - preguntó incrédulamente  
  
- ¡ME TOMÓ POR SORPRESA! - Sirius dijo indignadamente - Y... - " ¿por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme solo? " ojos dorados lo miraron con rabia y dolor. Una blanca cicatriz torturaba la perfecta carne. Miró abajo, hacia el libro que todavía sostenía - ... creo que hay mas sobre él de lo que aparenta - dijo silenciosamente  
  
  
James y Peter lo miraron con detenimiento. James le puso la mano en la frente.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? tal vez el flacucho te golpeó mas fuerte de lo que pensaste - Sirius le sacó la mano de un golpe y clavó su tenedor en el plato. El sonido del raspar del metal contra la cerámica hizo que mirara abajo. No había comida en su plato como hace solo algunos minutos. Aparentemente todos habían terminado y las sobras se fueron directo a la cocina.  
  
- ¡No es justo! - gritó mirando a la mesa de los profesores para percatarse que incluso ellos se habían ido. Pero su rabieta se convirtió en una pícara sonrisa  
  
- ¡ah! conozco esa mirada - dijo James riéndose.  
  
- ¡Incursión a la cocina! - Dijo Peter excitadamente. Sirius les dio una mirada  
  
- ¿Ustedes dos no estan llenos?   
  
- ¡NOUP! gritaron al unísono - rieron y se levantaron de la mesa de Griffindor, haciendo como que iban a la Sala Común pero fueron directo a las escaleras de la cocina.  
  
Fue un rápido viaje. Sabían el camino de memoria, desde el primer año que iban furtivamente a la cocina. Lo hacían tan a menudo que agarraban bocados adicionales que era sorprendente que no se llenaran un dirigible. Pararon enfrente del cuadro de las frutas, le hicieron cosquillas a la pera; todo fue hecho automáticamente.  
  
Realmente no prestaron atención cuando entraron a la cocina. Sirius intentaba defender su reputación antes de admitir que un flacucho como Remus Lupin lo hubiera noqueado.  
  
- Me tenia en el suelo y no podía moverme, ¡te digo que es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta!  
  
- ¿Te mantuvo en el suelo? - Dijo Peter con una voz sugestiva, meneando las cejas hacia Sirius  
  
- ¡Cállate! - dijo aporreándolo - le di una buena paliza, apuesto que tiene moretones peores que los míos - dijo orgulloso  
  
- ¿Qué moretones? - dijo James. Los otros dos lo miraron, él miraba algo al otro lado de la cocina, o mas bien a alguien.  
  
El tema de conversación estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa. Se había congelado al ver quienes habían entrado y sus ojos se habían enanchado progresivamente al oír de lo que hablaban. Y no tenía moretón alguno.  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - Lupin saltó y precipitadamente se levantó  
  
- Y... yo me estaba yendo - balbuceó, intentando pasar por ellos para llegar a la puerta. James caminó delante de él con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión amenazadora.  
  
- ¿Adonde crees que vas?   
  
- Déjalo James - advirtió Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo. Remus lo miro y por un momento sus miradas chocaron y Sirius pudo jurar que su corazón saltó de golpe. Pero al momento que comenzó a latir con normalidad Remus ya había desaparecido. Hubo algo en esa mirada. Sirius se quedó inmóvil ocupándose de sus pensamientos por un largo momento.  
  
Su estómago rugió frenando sus reflexiones, él, James y Peter estaban muy ocupados comiendo todo lo que los elfos domésticos le daban como para pensar en cualquier cosa.  
  
  
NT2: siento la demora T_T el colegio se me fue encima y este capitulo estaba realmente difícil para traducir, tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido ¿ya? ^.^ si ven alguna frase que se oiga rara me avisan -_-¡ y dejen reviews! 


	3. ¿Que debo hacer?

NA: ¡bien! por fin un poco de slash! este capitulo es un poco corto, pero creo que muy digno ^_^ Este y el primer capitulo de la pelea me incitaron a la creación de este fic. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como a mi.  
  
"You make it hard to breathe   
It's as if I'm suffocating   
And when you're next to me   
I can feel your heartbeat through my skin   
It makes me sad to think   
This could all be for nothing   
I wish there was a way   
For you to see inside of me   
I've never felt this way   
About anyone or anything   
Tell me"  
~ What Do I Have to Do?, Stabbing Westward  
  
  
Remus gimió mientras lentamente se despertaba. Esta vez la transformación había sido dolorosa. Pensó que fue probablemente debido a todo el estrés que había guardado.  
  
Solo quería quedarse acostado ahí mismo, en la Casa de los Gritos, pero no podía. Había estado tan molesto y harto el día anterior que faltó a todas sus clases. Nunca se permitía faltar mas de un solo día a causa de su licantropía y no quería comenzar ahora.  
  
Intentó levantarse y regresar al castillo para poder llegar a tiempo. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y nadie debería estar despierto para verlo entrar, pero solo si se apuraba.  
  
Se levantó y vistió con unos harapos, ensangrentados pijamas que siempre usaba antes y después del cambio, y volvió tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía  
  
Temía lo que podría pasar hoy. Sirius y su banda no se veían muy contentos con él la ultima vez que los vió. Como si hubiera sido su culpa que Black lo incitara en esa pelea "seria maravilloso si me dejaran en paz un ratito mas" rió sin ganas al tiempo que llegaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda la cual se encontraba dormida.  
  
- Em, ¿disculpe? - dijo  
  
- ¿Hmm? Oh, buenos días querido - masculló entre dormida  
  
- Buenos días, "coruptus"   
  
- Ah si, muy bien - dijo mientras el retrato se abría. Solo había dado unos pocos pasos dentro de la sala común cuando se percato que no era el único en ese lugar a esas tempranas horas.  
  
Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los esponjosos sillones al lado del fuego, pero se volteó de manera de quedar mirando hacia el retrato. Se sentó, con la varita en su mano y un libro en su regazo.  
  
- ¿Donde habías estado? - por alguna razón, la forma en que lo dijo sonaba como una amenaza. Remus atormentó su cerebro por una excusa.  
  
- Estaba... no me sentía muy bien ayer, me quedé en el ala del hospital   
  
- No es verdad. Ayer la revisé antes de la cena y tu no estabas ahí - dijo, volteándose a mirar las altas ventanas.  
  
- La luna se puso, ¿hace cuanto? diez minutos, ¿verdad? - Continuó rebosado de aburrimiento. Remus lo miró con horror.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - trató de sonar despreocupado, pero su voz salió temblorosa, con un tipo de aprensión en ella.  
  
Sirius volteó a mirarlo, tomo su libro y se lo tiró. Remus lo agarró hábilmente, y lo ojeo ya figurándose de lo que podía ser. Era un libro sobre hombres lobo.  
  
- Tu cicatriz lo reveló todo. Iba a preguntártelo ayer, pero no te vi - Remus se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, él tenia una mirada fría.  
  
- P...Por favor, no... no se lo digas a nadie - pidió lastimeramente. Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia él. - Si alguien se quejara... - Remus murmuró, pero Sirius lo interrumpió, parando solo a unos pocos pasos de él.  
  
- Te expulsarían, si, lo suponía - la expresión no había cambiado, aun lo miraba fijamente con frialdad.  
  
- ¿Qué me darás? - preguntó de pronto. Remus quedó confundido.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó. El rostro de Sirius cambio a una despreciable expresión calculadora. La preocupación hizo retorcer su estómago dentro de un doloroso nudo.  
  
- ¿Qué me darás para silenciarme? - dijo suavemente, pronunciando cada palabra como si hablara con un niño pequeño.  
  
- N... no tengo nada - murmuró Remus sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo que su pelo cayera en los ojos. Sirius le dirigió una mirada penetrante, considerando, pensando en sus opciones.  
  
- ¿Has besado a alguien? - pregunto repentinamente. El chico mas pequeño solo se quedo en shock por un momento.  
  
- No - confesó finalmente. Sirius hizo una mueca similar a la del gato Cheshire, aunque sus ojos seguían enangostados.  
  
- Bien - dijo misteriosamente - Cierra los ojos  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - farfulló. No era posible que él fuera a...a...  
  
- Eso, o puedo subir al nuestro dormitorio y contarle a Peter sobre tu pequeño... - paró buscando las palabras correctas - ...problema. Tu sabes como le gusta chismear. - Sirius se acercó mas a él, quedando a solo unos centímetros.  
  
- Bien - dijo, mirando fijamente al chico antes de que cerrara sus ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó, como si esperara un golpe.   
  
Unas manos se cerraron en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo mientras se inclinaba cada vez mas cerca. Su aliento cálido rozaba con los labios de Remus. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer eso, pensó desesperadamente. Entonces, todos sus pensamientos pararon, y quedo congelado en su lugar mientras los labios de Sirius descendieron en los suyos.  
  
Fuegos artificiales sintió en la parte posterior de su cabeza. De pronto, no importo el por qué Sirius hacia esto o las humillantes repercusiones que podría traer, no importo que su cuerpo aun palpitara del dolor a causa de su transformación o si Sirius guardaría o no el secreto. Esto se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse de cualquier cosa.  
  
Sintió una lengua deslizarse entre sus labios y jadeó. Sirius tomó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua y explorar la boca de Remus. Un temblor eléctrico corrió a través de él y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus cuerpos aún mas cerca.  
  
Una de la manos de Sirius se alargó hasta la parte posterior del cuello, gimiendo en la boca del otro muchacho. Pero Remus que estaba tieso como una tabla y comenzó a luchar para despegarse del otro chico. Su beso fue roto abruptamente, pero Sirius seguía presionado al cuerpo de Remus y sus jadeos chocaban contra la mejilla y oreja del chico mas pequeño.  
  
- No se lo diré a nadie - le susurro en su oído y se retiró a su dormitorio  
  
Pero si se refería al beso, a la licantropía de Remus o a ambos, él no podía saber.  
  
  
  
NT: ^0^ se puso bueno no? bueno, algunas aclaraciones ^^¡  
el gato cheshire: me calenté la cabeza tratando de saber que significaba hasta que recordé que tal vez podría ser de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y así era xD, se trata de aquel gato que hablaba en acertijos y se hacia invisible. un gato de ojos grandes y una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.  
otra cosa, las notas de la autora no están completas, porque en la mayoría habla sobre los reviews que le dejaron algunas personas en ese momento ^^¡, entonces mejor pongo lo mas importante. 


	4. Condensador

NA: Wow! ¿como hice este capitulo tan largo? Sirius es un bastardo ¿cierto? pero el solo trata a la gente de la manera en que a él lo tratan, y en este capítulo es peor. No había intentado hacerlo absolutamente malo, pero en algún lugar sobre cuidados de criaturas mágicas se me salió de control. ¿Aprenderá Remus a salir siempre adelante? ¡tendrás que leer para descubrirlo!  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Felt the best that I could feel   
Censored every memory  
Give me yours so I can feed mine  
  
Anywhere but far away   
Can't be what you meant to say  
I won't miss you in the meantime  
  
  
All jokes aside   
You should decide  
If it pleases or pains you"  
  
~ Condenser, Finger Eleven  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Sirius miró fijamente su plato de avena, como si esta contuviera todas las respuestas del mundo. Realmente deseaba que así fuera, ya que su vida era un lío.  
  
Por la hora del desayuno se sentó y sus ojos exploraron la mesa de Griffindor. Y entonces, después de no encontrar lo que buscaba miró el resto del Gran Salón. "¿ Qué estas haciendo?" Se lamentó silenciosamente hacia sus adentros " él no esta aquí y no vendrá, ¡probablemente lo traumatizaste de por vida!"  
  
Sirius aparto su tazón de avena y comenzó a golpear rítmicamente su cabeza contra la mesa.  
  
- Yo que tu pararía de hacer eso, Sirius. Podrías matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan - dijo James, sentándose él y Peter junto a Sirius. Él murmuro algo que sonaba como a "púdrete".  
  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - preguntó Peter - has actuado muy extraño: perdiste una pelea con Lupin, ayer pasaste todo el día leyendo un viejo y polvoriento libro y estas levantado antes del amanecer. Es espeluznante.  
  
- He tenido mucho en mi mente - masculló Sirius reanudando su desayuno. James se rió de él.  
  
- ¿Tienes frustraciones amorosas con alguna chica o algo? porque, ya sabes, creo que a la linda pelirroja de Ravenclaw le gustas - la cabeza de Sirius se volteó con tanta rapidez que hizo estallar todas sus vértebras. Miró fijamente a James con grandes ojos "¿frustraciones amorosas?" después de todo si tenía frustraciones amorosas. El problema era, que él comenzaba a pensar que ya no deseaba tener mas de esos problemas nunca mas.  
  
El conocía a la muchacha a la cual James se refería, y realmente era bonita, pero ella palidecía en comparación a una figura pequeña de revueltos cabellos y ojos dorados "quien todavía no esta aquí" observó distraídamente, echando otra mirada alrededor del Gran Salón.  
  
Si su cabeza no hubiera estado lastimada comenzaría a darse con ella en la mesa otra vez. En lugar de eso la sacudió.  
  
- No. No son frustraciones amorosas. Frustraciones de la vida tal vez, pero tiene muy poco que ver con las chicas - dijo, y entonces sonrió, un poco de su animo parecía volver - Además, creo que a ti te gusta - James tosió y miro atento su desayuno. La conversación termino ahí.  
  
El desayuno fue devorado rápidamente (por lo menos por los otros chicos de Griffindor, realmente Sirius no tenia estomago para el esta mañana) y se encaminaron a su primera clase. Trasfiguración. James y Peter protestaron: "¡Sirius, vamos a llegar temprano!" pero él no prestó mucha atención.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la primera clase, vieron que no eran los primeros, una figura solitaria estaba sentada en una esquina alejada, encorvado sobre unos libros u otros, leyendo.  
  
- ¡Vaya! - dijo Peter sarcásticamente - miren quien decidió aparecer - Remus ni se movió para mirarlos, solo la tensión en sus hombros revelaron que lo había oído.   
  
- dije... - comenzó Peter mas fuerte pero fue interrumpido por Sirius quien agarraba la parte posterior de su túnica y lo acarreaba al lado opuesto de la sala. James los siguió con el seño fruncido.  
  
- Sirius, ¿por qué nos sentamos aquí? ¿ya no te gusta tirarle aviones de pergamino en la cabeza de loony? - Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero Peter lo golpeó suavemente.  
  
- ¡AJÁ! ¡le tienes miedo! como el te noqueó ahora tu le temes - Sirius se erizó  
  
- ¡NO ESTOY ASUSTADO! - "asustado de lo que me haga, pero no de él" pensó hacia sus adentros. James y Peter lo miraron fijamente. Asió su mochila llevandola encima de su espalda y sentándose justo detrás de Remus. Se inclinó delante de la mesa y miró ferozmente la parte posterior de la cabeza del otro muchacho.   
  
- No te tengo miedo - dijo, como si el otro muchacho lo hubiera acusado de ello. Remus se volteó lentamente y le dirigió la mirada. Una extraña mirada tenia en su cara, entre confusión y furia.  
  
- ¿Ah no? - pregunto suavemente. Sirius quiso hacerle explicar esa enigmática pregunta, pero James y Peter lo sigueron y se sentaron junto a el, entonces decidió guardársela.  
  
La lección no fue pesada. La profesora McGonagall estaba absorta en su explicación sobre animagos. Era un tema terriblemente fascinante y Sirius hubiera prestado atención mas que en las otras clases. Pero hoy no.  
  
hoy estaba muy ocupado mirando al muchacho en frete de él. O fingiendo no mirarlo cuando el otro chico echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Los acontecimientos de esa mañana volvieron una y otra vez en su mente. Ese beso... hizo muecas absurdas. Había sido el primer beso de Remus. Eso era algo que recordaría de por vida, algo que no podría ignorar. Pero... su mueca se apagó. Por mas maravilloso que hubiera sido, no era lo que había buscado. Había sido un pago, un soborno para que no dijese nada sobre... su mente aún desviaba ese particular pensamiento, eran cosas muy complicadas sin haber pensado en ellas. - Si alguien me hubiera dado mi primer beso de esa manera yo estaría furioso - pensó acongojado. Entonces paro, el había besado antes a alguien... ¿o no? atormento su cerebro, pensó mucho sobre eso... pero...  
  
Dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa con un sonoro golpe - ¡Idiota! - murmuró ferozmente  
  
- ¡Black! - la profesora McGonagall dijo agudamente. El la miro rápidamente plasmándole una inocente mirada de confusión  
  
- ¿si profesora? - dijo, manejando su voz para hacerla tan inocente como su mirada.  
  
- Te lo diré solo una vez. Si te veo cabeceando de sueño otra vez en mi clase serán veinte puntos menos para Griffindor y una detención ¿quedó claro?  
  
- Si profesora - dijo, destellando una encantadora sonrisa. Ella lo miró con desaprobación mientras la campana sonaba para la clase siguiente.  
  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no estuvo muy interesante. La profesora Kettleburn hizo estudios sobre unicornios, entonces los chicos solo se quedaron alrededor no haciendo nada mientras las chicas exclamaban OHH! y AHH!. Era extremadamente aburrido lo que le dejo tiempo suficiente a Sirius para pensar incluso si no lo deseaba. Y Remus no estaba en esa clase por lo que no podía distraerse mirándolo fijamente de nuevo.  
  
Si, había sido el primer beso de Remus, pero había sido el primer beso de Sirius también, de modo que estaban igualados ¿verdad? él realmente debería haber pensado de esa manera, pero pensar antes de actuar no era muy común en él. Y vaya, ese beso había valido la pena.  
  
El corazón quemándose, el beso embriagador... quería sentir eso de nuevo tan desesperadamente.  
  
Un momento, puesto que había sido el primer beso de ambos, entonces estaban iguales, por lo tanto Remus aún le debía algo. Su cara rompió en una horrible sonrisa que hubiera hecho temblar a un yeti. Él podía conseguir lo que le debía.  
  
Tan pronto como la clase terminó corrió al castillo no esperando a James o Peter. Hubiera hecho un record si hubiera mirado hacia donde iba. Pero como no lo hacía chocó con un chico que caminaba por el corredor estrellándolos a ambos en el piso.  
  
- Oh, lo lament... - pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios a ver de quien se trataba - ah, eres tu, no lo lamento entonces - Severus lo fulminó con la mirada desde su posición en el suelo. El Slytherin se levantó y sacudió su túnica.  
  
Sirius se divirtió con la idea de golpear a ese molesto bastardo, pero pensó que James lo haría mas tarde. Esos dos siempre competían por las mayores calificaciones de pociones, mas la competencia de las casas, el Quidditch y las diferencias personales, una verdadera guerra.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo Severus? - Una voz fría y cansina. Sirius volteó a ver quien salía a través de la puerta de donde había salido Snape. Ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy con sus dos siempre presentes y gigantes sombras, Crabble y Goyle.  
  
Sirius repentinamente estaba muy enterado que James y Peter no estaban con él, y que los cinco estaban solos en le corredor.  
  
- No mucho - respondió Snape, una presuntuosa sonrisa se plasmó es su estrecha cara - Solo se me cruzó por el camino un inmundo sangre sucia - Sirius se contuvo de golpear al presumido bastardo, pero apenas. Él no escogió ser hijo de muggle.  
  
Los otros tres chicos salieron. Ambos, Malfoy y Snape sonreían como gatos que han atrapado al canario. Crabble y Goyle empezaban a golpear sus grandes nudillos.  
  
Sirius, decidiendo que la discreción era la mejor parte de la valentía, se marchó lo mas rápido que pudo.  
  
No paró para ver si lo perseguían, sabiendo que era mas rápido que cualquier Slytherin. Pero aún así pasó por pasajes secretos que sabía que ellos no conocían para estar completamente a salvo.  
  
No paró hasta que llegó a la Sala Común de Griffindor, y antes de echar un rápido vistazo no encontrando lo que buscaba procedió a subir a su cuarto en un dos por tres.  
  
Mientras caminaba dentro de su cuarto algo lo molestaba, él había ido a hacer algo, pero ese encuentro con Snape confundió su cerebro, pero su memoria volvió cuando sus ojos cayeron en el solitario ocupante del cuarto.  
  
- ¡AJA! - gritó triunfante, causando que Remus dejara caer los libros que acababa de sacar de su baúl. Miró a Sirius cautelosamente.  
  
- ¿Qué? - el muchacho casi gruñó.  
  
- Ajá - dijo Sirius, sacudiendo su dedo hacia él - Si yo fuera tu seria mas bueno conmigo - dijo burlescamente. Remus se enderesó y cruzó sus brasos, mirándolo bastante molesto.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Sirius?  
  
- Tu aún me debes algo - remus retrocedió unos pasos mirando atónito con un toque de miedo.  
  
- ¡N... no, no te debo nada! - Sirius lo ignoró, yendo hacia él y tomándolo de los hombros  
  
- Quédate quieto - murmuró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Pero Remus puso sus manos entre los dos y lo empujó lejos fuertemente. Sirius retrocedió a tropezones varios pasos totalmente ensimismado. Como se atreve, el le debía.  
  
Sirius se lanzó hacia él y lo asió fuertemente. Besó apasionadamente la boca del otro muchacho mientras agarraba el cabello de la parte de atrás del cuello, todavía sosteniéndolo. Se quedaron asó por un par de segundos, Remus demasiado impactado como para moverse y Sirius intentando entender por qué esta vez no sentía nada como lo de esta mañana.   
  
Pero el tabú se rompió súbitamente y Sirius sintió como Remus sacaba sus labios de los suyos con un gruñido. El otro chico lo agarró nuevamente de los hombros, pero Remus, con un movimiento rápido lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo girar y estrellándolo contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañar antes de que Remus estaba sobre él otra vez. Sintió una mano en su garganta, y por un segundo creyó que Remus iba a estrangularlo. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, su mano agarró la cabeza de Sirius, forzándola a no solo arquear el cuello sino que también todo su pecho.  
  
Tuvo tiempo para un vago "¿qué demonios esta haciendo?" antes de que unos afilados dientes se cerraran en su traquea. Sirius se congeló, y finalmente lo golpeó. El chico que ha estado molestando durante dos años, el ratón de biblioteca estaba cerrando sus dientes peligrosamente sobre su garganta. Era un Hombre Lobo, una salvaje y sangrienta criatura que no le importaba rasgar las gargantas de las personas con sus dientes.  
  
Y en la situación en que estaba, no lo ayudaba el darse cuenta que esa mordida hacia ver a Remus mas tentador. Estaba relajado bajo la mordida de Remus, sin ningún miedo.  
  
Lo soltó tan rápido como lo había agarrado, mirándolo con ojos horrorizados antes de salir como una flecha fuera del dormitorio. Y Sirius por tercera vez en unos días vio como se iba.  
  
- Hn, hombres lobo, debí imaginármelo - dijo, riendo para sí mientras se levantaba y se iba al Gran Salón para ver si había algo de comida.  
  
Ninguno de los dos había notado que un chico de pelo despeinado color azabache abría las cortinas rojas de su cama, mirando fijamente con sus anteojos.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
NA2: dun-dun-dun! soy un demonio, Sirius es un cachorrito enfermo, verdad? una explicación sobre la mordida. Es cosa de hombres lobo. Cuando dos lobos luchan y uno quiere demostrar que perdió, se voltea de forma de que su garganta quede expuesta para que el otro lo muerda ligeramente. O pueden morderlos a la fuerza, forzándolos a rendirse. es cosa de dominación. A remus no le gusta que le toquen la parte posterior del cuello por esa misma razón. Eso y además un lobo muerde antes de.... emm... ::tosiendo:: monta a su compañero. 


	5. Control

NA: Si! Remus ahora tiene un capitulo introspectivo. Por fin sabremos lo que esta pasando por su mente.   
  
  
"I gave you the benefit  
Of the doubt it's true  
But keep in mind my darling  
Not every saint is a fool  
  
While you were looking the other way  
While you had your eyes closed  
While you were licking your lips  
'Cause I was miserable  
While you were selling your soul  
While you were tearing a hole in me  
  
I was taking control"  
  
  
~ Control, Poe  
  
  
- Dios mío ¡¿pero que he hecho?! - con cada paso que daba este pensamiento atormentaba la cabeza de Remus. Pero ya sabía la respuesta. Se había dejado llevar. Había estado tan enojado con Sirius por lo que paso esta mañana y lo que había intentado hacer ahora que había dejado salir al lobo.  
  
Entró a un cuarto vacío y se hundió en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos. Y lo que mas le molestó, lo que mas le enfermó, era como al fin y al cabo le había gustado todo. La pelea, los besos, y lo mas terrible de todo, el sentimiento de euforia y poder que sentía sobre Sirius cuando sostenía su garganta entre sus dientes. Tembló y gimoteó, tratando de olvidar ese seductor recuerdo.  
  
No le podía gustar ser el lobo, si le gustara ser así, si le gustara perder el control... temió que podría convertirse en el mounstro que la gente pensaba que era. Pero, Dios, Sirius lo hacía tan difícil. Lamió sus labios, probando los rastros de sal de la piel que el otro chico había dejado allí.  
  
Gimoteó otra vez, enroscándose en el suelo del aula desierta, abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho y poniendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - Le preguntó al cuarto vacío. Estaba cansado, tan cansado, y no solo por el profundo agotamiento que precedía a cada luna llena. Los recuerdos que tenía antes de la mordedura eran incompletas, pero recordaba una cosa claramente: el había sido feliz. Sus padres no se abatían cuando estaba enojado o miraban con desaprobación cuando se hacía daño a sí mismo y lloriqueaba del dolor en vez de decir "auch". Sus padres no veían como si fuese algún tipo de signo de que el lobo estaba tomando el control cuando él se pasaba todo el día en la yarda trasera.   
  
Pero después de aquella noche, la ultima noche que había visto la luna llena con ojos humanos, si hablaba muy fuerte, o si se movía muy rápido, sus padres siempre le preguntaban si quería irse a su cuarto a calmarse un poco.  
  
Y siendo aceptado en Hogwarts solo lo había hecho peor, porque el lo había conseguido y Romulus, su tranquilo, tímido, normal hermano menor no. Ellos habían sido unidos, aun por su licantropía, aun por el hecho que sus padres ya no ocultaban el temor que le tenían. Pero ya no mas. Romulus nunca había mostrado signos de magia, aunque sus padres habían dicho que era cosa de tiempo. Pero cuando la carta había llegado, comprendieron que el tiempo había pasado, y que ninguno de sus hijos cumplían sus expectativas, era poco de lo que podían esperar de un hombre lobo y un Squib.  
  
Romulus estalló en cólera y subió a su cuarto. Desde entonces no le ha dicho mas que unas pocas palabras. Eso había sucedido hace unos dos años atrás.  
  
Alguna vez había sido extrovertido y travieso, pero sus bufonadas habían sido consideradas malicias y habías asustado a sus padres, entonces rápidamente aprendió a ser mas callado y mas reservado que su tímido hermanito.  
  
Pero últimamente esas auto-imposiciones habían terminado por molestarlo. Al principio ignoró las burlas y travesuras, en su propia casa y en de las otras personas, quienes confundían su silencio con debilidad. Pero ahora que pensaba en eso, el último cambio había pasado y le era mas fácil pensar claramente, comprendió que desde hace algunas semanas su autodominio había comenzado a romperse.  
  
No podía retener todas las emociones en su mente, de otra manera perdería el control tal como ese día. Pero tal vez si las dejaba salir solo un poco, de manera relativamente inofensiva por su puesto, haría las cosas mas soportables.  
  
Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido.   
  
Remus despertó de sobresalto, y después de comprender en donde estaba y por qué, miró el reloj en la parte trasera de la sala. Una mano había salido de "Cena" y lentamente se dirigía a "Toque de queda". Remus gimió. "grandioso, he faltado a pociones y a la cena". Con un suspiro de resignación se paró sobre sus piernas acalambradas y fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor con paso lento.  
  
Era extraño, pero cuando había ingresado a la sala común, las cosas se veían muy silenciosas. Casi había un sentido de luto en el aire. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio, pero una voz asustada lo llamó antes de llegar a ellas.  
  
- Yo no subiría si fuera tu - dijo. Remus se volteó a mirar al que le había hablado, Peter Pettigrew. Estaba a punto de decir que se largara cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Peter estaba solo. Era extraño verlo en algún lugar, aún en su dormitorio sin Potter o Black. Usualmente seguía a ese par como una sombra extra.  
  
- ¿Por qué?   
  
- James y Sirius tuvieron una desagradable discusión en la cena y ahora ambos están arriba - dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras. - ¿Sabes por qué están peleando? - preguntó con una pequeña voz, Remus sintió lástima por el otro chico. Lo miraba como si el mundo entero se desmoronara.  
  
- No - Dijo mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras - Lo siento  
  
Sus sensibles oídos oyeron los fuertes gritos antes de llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
- ¡Escucha tú cabeza hueca, solo trato de ayudar - Remus pestañó. Nunca oyó antes tan enojado a James. "vaya" pensó "Sirius ha hecho enojar a mucha gente hoy"  
  
- ¡Y por centésima vez, no es tu asunto! - respondió Black con un su voz mas elevada  
  
- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, maldita sea! ¡Claro que es mi asunto! - Parecía que esto había apaciguado un poco a Black porque su respuesta no fue tan fuerte.  
  
- Ya déjalo James. no es nada, de verdad.  
  
- Esto NO es "nada". Quiero saber que pasó entre Lupin y tú para que después actuaras tan extraño. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron mas. Estaban hablando de él, pero la única razón del extraño comportamiento de Sirius que pudiera estar ligada a él era... Mierda.  
  
- James... - Sonaba como si Sirius fuera a revelarlo todo. Y eso era algo muy malo. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia adentro, cerrándola tras de él.  
  
- Por mucho que me duela decirlo - dijo tranquilamente - Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius. Esto no te concierne.  
  
Los dos muchachos lo miraron. Deseaba que la conversación terminara allí, en cambio, James parecía mas atrevido ahora que los dos se encontraban en el cuarto.  
  
- ¿Que cosa no me concierne? ¿El hecho que seas un hombre lobo?  
  
- ¡Le dijiste! - gritó, mirando acusadoramente a Sirius. No sabía porque pero parte de él confiaba en que Sirius había guardado su secreto. Pero el otro chico lo miro impactado.  
  
- ¿Como tú... - Comenzó a decir silenciosamente. Por un momento James miró con una furiosa satisfacción  
  
- Para que se enteren, yo estaba aquí cuando tuvieron su pequeña riña - un silencio incómodo siguió a esa declaración. Miró entre James y Sirius y para su sorpresa, se percató que la cara de Sirius cambiaba a un interesante matiz escarlata.  
  
- ¿Cuánto viste? - Sirius preguntó vacilante  
  
- Mas bien cuanto oí. Miré a través de las cortinas de la cama después de oír que golpeaste la pared - contestó James antes de dirigirse a Remus - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para haber iniciado esa riña? - nuevamente miró a Sirius y vio que lo evitaba. mirando muy preocupado.  
  
- El me besó - dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada para un efecto extra. James lo miró aturdido.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ?! - dijo, mirando a Sirius. Pero Sirius miraba a Remus con odio.  
  
- ¡Pequeñajo de mierda! - dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia él con el puño levantado. "ellos lo saben" una voz susurró por detrás de su cabeza "no necesitas aparentar ser humano" y en unos segundos Remus cruzó el cuarto. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando el puño de Sirius golpeó la puerta y este maldijo violentamente.  
  
- Estoy aquí - dijo coloquialmente. Miró con diversión y culpabilidad como se daban vuela para mirarlo, en sus ojos comenzaban a manifestarse el pavor.  
  
- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - James preguntó vacilante.  
  
- Los hombres lobo son mas rápidos y fuertes que el mas atlético de los magos - dijo, citando uno de los muchos libros que había leído años atrás. De pronto todo el sentimiento de lucha desapareció, caminó hacia su cama y se sentó con las manos en su cabeza.  
  
- Pueden bajar a la sala común y decírselos a todos, no los detendré - dijo, sus hombros cedieron a la derrota. Ninguno de los dos siquiera miró la puerta.  
  
- ¿qué pasaría si la gente te descubriera? - pregunto James calmadamente.  
  
- Lo expulsarían - dijo Sirius. James salto y lo miró.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó  
  
- El me lo dijo esta mañana  
  
"Dios mío" pensó Remus "¿todo esto sucedió solo esta mañana? parecía que hubieran sido años". James se volteó a mirarlo ¿era una mirada de preocupación la que se asomaba por su cara?  
  
- ¿Qué pasará contigo si te expulsaran? - preguntó sonando preocupado  
  
- Ah, seré repudiado, pateado, probablemente mandado a esos "campos de hombres lobo" que aparecen en el diario El Profeta. Ya sabes, de esas que están rodeadas de barrotes de plata y los alimentan con bajas dosis de matalobos para mantenerlos enfermos y dóciles - dijo Remus con la cabeza baja mirando fijamente el suelo.  
  
- Eso... suena horrible - dijo Sirius débilmente. Remus no se molestó en mirarlo.  
  
- Creo que convirtiéndome cada mes en un mounstro baboso se aprende a vivir con ello - hubo un largo silencio y Remus sintió ojos sobre su cabeza.  
  
- No le diremos a nadie - dijo James con una voz que probablemente pensó que era calmante. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Si? - dijo sarcásticamente - ¿y qué quieres a cambio? - James pestañó completamente confundido.  
  
- Perdóname - de pronto dijo Sirius y Remus se dio vuelta mirándolo fijamente - Yo pensaba... no sé... como si me descubrieras con James haciendo una travesura pesada y consiguiéramos una detención de una semana o algo así - dijo precipitadamente - Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan grave - levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de Remus, se sobresaltó al encontrar una mirada familiar en los ojos del otro muchacho. Eran inquietos y vidriosos, como si recordara algo especialmente doloroso.  
  
Los tres saltaron cuando alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
- ¿Ya se mataron el uno al otro? - preguntó una tímida voz desde afuera  
  
- Peter - murmuró Sirius calmándose y dando un largo suspiro. James le dio una mirada.  
  
- No Peter, estamos bien - respondió  
  
- Ah, que bien. ¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó sonando aliviado  
  
- No le diremos a nadie. Ni siquiera a él. - susurró James señalando la puerta con la cabeza. Remus miró a Sirius y vio como movía la cabeza en afirmación.  
  
- Gracias - dijo silenciosamente  
  
- Esta bien Peter, puedes pasar - Sirius lo llamó por sobre su hombro. Entró y miró alrededor del cuarto con pequeños ojos asustados, como si esperara ver las paredes manchadas de sangre o un cadáver en el piso. Por laguna razón a Remus le pareció divertido y comenzó a reírse entre dientes.  
  
- Buenas noches - dijo sonriendo a los tres chicos que lo miraban como si fuese la oveja mas pequeña del rebaño. Se hecho en su cama y cerró las cortinas. 


	6. Armas temporales

NA: Sirius comprende algunas cosas y James lo reta por ser un idiota. Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero realmente quiero llegar al capitulo 8. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Por favor sigan leyendo este fic.  
  
  
"No better feeling than escape   
Avoid the feeling so you're  
Collapsing in again   
You found what makes it sore  
You triggered off the feelings   
That you felt before  
All the guilt pulls away   
If only forever."  
  
  
~ Temporary Arms, Finger Eleven  
  
  
Sirius rodó y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando aliviar la culpabilidad y preocupación que lo mantenía despierto. Unas palabras se repetían en su mente usando la voz de Remus; "repudiado", "campos de hombres lobo", "matalobos"..."conseguiste utilizarlo"... su voz sonaba quebradiza. Frío e indiferente, como si no le importara que pudiera pasar con Remus.   
  
Y Remus había estado tan seguro de que él y James iban a ir directo a la sala común y contarles a todos el horrible mounstro que era.  
  
Recordaba cuan asustado estaba Remus cuando lo enfrentó esa mañana. Ahora que pensaba en eso, sabía el por qué. Y por qué alguien tan normal como Remus se quedó ahí parado dejando que alguien como él lo besara. Sirius sabía que si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos él habría hecho cualquier cosa para no regresar al infierno. Para no regresar a casa.  
  
Pero él no le iba a decir a nadie. Es solo que le había gustado mucho tener control sobre el otro chico, porque generalmente Remus pretendía que Sirius no existía.  
  
Había sido bonito cuando Remus se percató de su existencia. Que hubiera mirado sobre su hombro durante transfiguración. Que hubiera escuchado cuando quería hablar con él en vez de ignorarlo y salir de la pieza. Él, James y Peter podrían hacer estallar de risa a todo el Gran Salón y aún así Remus no les hacía caso... no le hacia caso.  
  
Eso era todo lo que buscaba. La atención de Remus.  
  
Se volcó y apretó la almohada sobre su cara para ahogar el gruñido de frustración. ¡Que equivocado había estado! ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Qué había en Remus que hacía que pensara tanto en él?  
  
Remus era dulce, tímido y callado... pero no, al mismo tiempo... Tembló, una mano agarraba su garganta, donde estaba seguro que todavía tenía marcados los dientes de Remus.  
  
El era un lío de contradicciones y misterios, y haber descubierto el problema de Remus lo hacía mas interesante para Sirius.  
  
Y ese beso, el que fue antes de amanecer, no el forzado antes del almuerzo (aunque haya tenido resultados interesantes), fue especialmente relajante. Cuando imaginaba haciéndolo con alguna chica ni siquiera estaba cerca de comparársele. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no se le comparaba. Ni siquiera era interesante.  
  
Gimió y apretó mas fuerte la almohada sobre su cabeza. Como si su vida no fuera bastante desastrosa, ahora codiciaba a un hombre-lobo adolescente. "Maravilloso" pensó sarcásticamente antes de darse vuelta nuevamente para tratar de conciliar el sueño.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~ Llegar a ser un Animago requiere de un proceso muy complicado que consiste en una combinación de encantos, pociones y trasformaciones. Deben hacerse los pasos apropiados y las veces apropiadas para asegurarse de que nada resulte mal con la transformación final. Transformar a alguien en sapo es relativamente fácil, pero transformarse uno mismo en un animal y volver después a la normalidad es mucho mas difícil, ya que tienen que pensar como humano dentro del cuerpo del animal para así poder volver a la normalidad cuando deseen, de lo contrario se quedaran con esa forma. Una vez que se haya logrado, la primera transformación de humano a animal y viceversa, el animago puede cambiar instantáneamente en una forma indistinguible de un animal. ~  
  
Sirius hiso una pausa en sus apuntes. "Me pregunto si la forma de lobo de Remus le produciría algún efecto si yo fuese uno, si fuese un animago" se preguntó distraídamente antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba pensando en Remus. Otra vez. Enfadado tiró su pluma contra la mesa.  
  
- ¿Problemas? - preguntó James, aunque sus ojos estaban fijado en su pergamino.  
  
- Si - dijo irritado - ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte con esto? - dijo con ferocidad. James levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Con qué? - preguntó suavemente. "¡con el que esta sentado justo ahí!" era lo que quiso decir Sirius. Había sido ya hace una semana en que los tres, él, James y Remus habían actuado como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si nada hubiese cambiado. Remus y James hacían un trabajo especialmente bueno.  
  
Pero lo que Sirius quería era ir donde el chico y zamarrearlo. Tratar de deshacer esa máscara y hacer que lo mirara otra vez. Pero no le podía decir eso a James.  
  
Sin embargo sus ojos lo traicionaron, cuando le lanzó una mirada al único ocupante de esa sección de la biblioteca, se volvió a James para encontrar que lo estaba mirando  
  
- Verdaderamente tienes un problema con él, ¿cierto? - dijo con bastante brusquedad. - No es posible para él dejar de ser... eso - dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con su mano, como clarificando lo que quiso decir con sus palabras. Sirius lo miró indignado.  
  
- ¡Ese no es el... problema! - dijo, volviendo a su ensayo.   
  
- ¿Todavía estas enojado por la mentira que dijo sobre que lo habías besado?, porque pienso que ese era su propósito. - Sirius lo miró con grandes ojos. ¿El pensó que Remus había estado mintiendo?. Sirius miró al muchacho nuevamente.  
  
- El... El no estaba mintiendo, James. Pero creo que lo dijo con el fin de hacerme enojar. Y lo logró - James parpadeó antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para asegurarse de no ser oídos.  
  
- Entonces, ¿Realmente lo besaste? - preguntó James curioso. Sirius empezó a escribir su ensayo, presionando tan fuerte su pluma que rasgó el pergamino y se embarró con la tinta.  
  
- Maldita sea - refunfuñó bajo su aliento. Miró su ensayo arruinado y se encogió de hombros - eso creo... - James ordenó sus pensamientos y lo miró. No parecía muy contento.  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
Sirius se sonrojó y miró bajo la mesa.  
  
- Sirius... - dijo James, perdiendo la paciencia. Dios, ¿pero qué podía decir? "Si James, tu mejor amigo es un marica. Pero no te preocupes, estas a salvo. A mi solo me atraen los hombres-lobo." No parecía muy apropiado. ¿Cuál había sido la razón por la cual besó a Remus? Ah, si...  
  
- Bueno, supuse que si tuve que darle mi palabra a cambio de mantener su secreto, él debía darme algo a cambio - dijo poco convincente.  
  
- Sirius, solo hay una palabra para todo esto. Se llama chantaje - dijo James bruscamente - Y si mi memoria no me falla eso es ilegal aun en el mundo muggle - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué James tenía que ser tan aterrizado? y siempre... siempre tenía la razón.  
  
- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo irritado, mirando a cualquier lado con tal de no ver a James. Esto no lo ayudaba mucho, James estaba logrando hacerlo sentir como un completo patán.  
  
- Repito: ¿Por qué? - preguntó James nuevamente - podrías haberle pedido cualquier otra cosa, ¿por qué justamente eso?  
  
- Eran las cuatro de la mañana, no pensaba claramente - dijo Sirius en defensa. James acomodó sus lentes en su nariz y miró a Sirius tan penetrantemente que lo hizo sudar. ¿Qué estaba pensando? pero antes que Sirius hubiera adivinado, James pestañó con una expresión bastante perpleja para después empezar a reír suavemente.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Sirius acaloradamente. No veía nada de chistoso en toda esta conversación.  
  
- A tí te gusta - dijo antes de empezar a reírse nuevamente  
  
- Sí, soy un maricón. Deja de reírte - protestó Sirius. Pero James lo miró confundido  
  
- ¿Qué es un maricón? - preguntó James confundido  
  
- Ya sabes, un maricón, un "raro", un hombre que le gusta otros hombres - se explicó  
  
- Ah, eso es lo que pensé. Pero lo dijiste como si fuera algo malo por eso me confundí - esta no había sido la reacción que esperaba  
  
- Espera - ahora Sirius era el confundido - ¿los magos no creen que sea algo malo? - no había pensado en eso, el mundo de los magos tenían sus propias reglas, ¿ Por qué no también con esto?  
  
- No realmente - Sirius frunció un poco el entrecejo "¿no realmente?", había sido la misma respuesta que le dio James el primer año cuando le preguntó si a la gente le interesaba si era o no un sangre pura. Lo que significaba que si importaba, pero no a todos.   
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Los muggles piensan que es malo?  
  
- Si - dijo como si fuera muy obvio - Pero entonces, ¿esta bien para ti? - preguntó mirándolo detenidamente  
  
- Claro - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - solo no la agarres conmigo porque mis gustos no son los mismos que los tuyos. Sirius le dio una mirada de repugnancia.  
  
- Lo siento, James, pero no eres mi tipo - dijo con una risita de alivio.  
  
- Exacto, porque a ti te atraen los hombres lobo - Sirius balbuceó. Eso habías estado bastante cerca de lo que había pensado hace poco  
  
- Entonces, te gusta Remus. Ahora que eso esta claro, dime por qué te portaste como un bastardo con él   
  
- ¡No estaba pensando! - dijo con ferocidad - No puedo pensar cuando él esta cerca, lo enreda todo - James miró a su pergamino y anotó algo para después guardar todas sus cosas en su bolso.  
  
- Esta listo - dijo con aire de suficiencia, mirando de forma significativa el ensayo a medio hacer de Sirius. Ambos saltaron cuando alguien limpió su garganta detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta y encontraron a la bibliotecaria mirándolos de forma digna a la de un basilisco.  
  
- Voy a pedirles que se marchen, han hecho demasiado ruido. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y recogieron sus cosas.  
  
- Vamos -dijo James - te ayudaré a terminar tu ensayo en la sala común  
  
Con una ultima mirada hacia Remus, quien todavía leía en su esquina, Sirius siguió a James fuera de la biblioteca. 


	7. acorralado

NA: Ya sé que los últimos tres capitulos no han estado tan interesantes como los tres primeros, pero son necesarios para los principales acontecimientos que siguen (que es el próximo capítulo por cierto). Y siento que esos capítulos hayan sido tan cortos, pero tengo problemas con mi proveedor de internet y he tenido mucha tarea. Tambien este capítulo es corto, pero no supe que poner aquí  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's not the way that it used to be  
  
There's no way I'll see  
  
The beginning of things to come  
  
Trapped in the ways of the weak  
  
In my life  
  
In your life  
  
In our life"  
  
~ Stalemate, Katatonia  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Exacto, porque a ti te atraen los hombres lobo - oyó esas palabras por casualidad hace casi un mes y la voz de James seguía resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez.  
  
Sirius Black estaba enamorado de él, o eso pensó. Le gustaba a pesar de su maldición, desechando el hecho de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba sobre esa clase de monstruo.  
  
"O tal vez es por eso" le dijo una pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza.  
  
Remus frunció el ceño, era la clase de pensamiento que siempre lo hacía parar. Era posible. Sirius buscaba siempre algo emocionante, tal vez le gustaba sentir la adrenalina de tener a algo tan peligroso cerca de él. Remus siempre pensó que era algo extraño, pero si Sirius estaba enamorado de él por ser un hombre lobo, bueno, ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir un poco enfermo.  
  
Y aún si él no lo hiciera de forma conciente, él leyó en alguna parte que la gente suele confundir el miedo con el deseo.  
  
De cualquier modo, esos pensamientos apaciguaban la felicidad que había sentido en la biblioteca cuando oyó esas palabras.  
  
Sirius no debió haber leído mucho del libro que le había lanzado, de otra manera no hubiera hablado de él encontrándose en el mismo cuarto aunque fuera uno tan grande como la biblioteca, si no quería que Remus lo oyera  
  
Realmente no sabía que pensar de sus tres compañeros de habitación. Han sido muy buenos con él, e hicieron todo mas tolerable. Pero habían sido mas molestosos y ofensivos que antes, solo que ahora su victima era Severus Snape. Remus no podía decir que sentía lástima por el Slytherin, habían sido compañeros en pociones el año anterior y por mas que trato de ser agradable, Snape no hizo mas que insultarlo todo el año.  
  
- Y hablando de pociones... - al menos podían elegir las parejas este año. Había sido culpa de Sirius y james que hubieran quedado juntos el año pasado, y al parecer la experiencia fue tan mala que decidieron hacer su mejor esfuerzo, o al menos cuando el profesor los viera. Fue a la que parecía la esquina mas tranquila de la sala y se sentó. lamentablemente estuvo tranquilo por poco tiempo.  
  
Sirius y James entraron a la sala de clase, Peter al último. Cuando Sirius lo vio, dirigió a su pequeño grupo a la esquina de Remus.  
  
- Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? - preguntó Sirius después de haberse sentado ya.  
  
- ¿Te irías si te dijera que no? - preguntó suavemente el muchacho mas pequeño sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlos. Sirius solo rió y sacó una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino.  
  
- Ohh, ¿qué pasa Moony? ¿no te caemos bien? - preguntó fingiendo estar dolido, aparentando sonarse los mocos. Peter rió disimuladamente, y aunque no pudiera verlo, estaba seguro que James giró sus ojos.  
  
- No me llames así - dijo remus automáticamente, no alzando la vista de los apuntes que pretendía estar estudiando.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - Sirius lo había bautizado así poco después de haber descubierto con James su "condición". Remus no estaba seguro si era un insulto o un apodo de cariño.  
  
- Suena mucho como a "Loony" y tampoco me gustaba cuando me llamabas así - Sirius al parecer entendió la indirecta porque se quedó callado. Pero probablemente fue porque el profesor entró a la sala y dio comienzo a las clases.  
  
- Hey Moony - susurró Sirius, pero Remus no se molestó en responder. Si no lo iba a llamar por su nombre no le iba a responder. - ¡Mooonnnyyyy! - persuadió Sirius, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el libro de pociones. El otro chico sólo trataba de llamar su atención y no iba a dejarlo hasta que respondiera.  
  
De pronto algo lo golpeó en la parte de al lado de cabeza. Remus vió el objeto que caía en el pupitre y rodaba frente a él. Un ojo de hurón... Remus se sobresaltó con el otro golpe, le trajo recuerdos de los que no quería acordarse.  
  
- ¡¿Podrías dejarlo ya?! - dijo Remus, dándole a Sirius una mirada de odio.  
  
- Pero esto hizo que me miraras, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius completamente impenitente. Remus alzó sus ojos cafés.- ¿hay alguna razón por la cual quieras que yo te mire? ¿quieres que me quede ciego o qué? - volvió la vista a su libro. Oyó reír a alguien detrás de él.  
  
- Puedo ver a lo que se refiere, Sirius, a mi tampoco me gustaría ver tu horrible hocico - dijo James alegremente. Remus esperaba que Sirius dijera algo, pero cuando no reaccionó a su contra ataque lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Sirius miraba cabizbajo su pergamino y su pluma, y se veía... ¿herido? "tu también estarías herido si la persona que te gusta te dijera que eres feo" replicó su consciencia. "¡Pero yo realmente no le gusto!, el cree que es así" contestó el resto de el mismo. Pero era inusual en Sirius estar tan callado...  
  
- Perdona - dijo suavemente. Sirius lo miró con cautela. Remus le dió lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se alivió cuando recibió una sonrisa de vuelta.  
  
- Solo por eso - dijo finalmente Sirius - te llamaré Moony - Remus suspiró derrotado.  
  
- Bien - 


	8. Hogar

NA: este capitulo esta dedicado a mis dos principales lectores, Mithua y Needs, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! y también a Anon, por interesarte tanto por mi historia y por ser tan persistente, y no te preocupes si demoro con un capítulo, la historia sigue, de hecho, hasta el quinto año de Harry en hogwarts, así que pasará mucho antes que termine -_-;;;  
  
Advertencia: este capítulo contiene violencia, no lo leas si te molesta. Lo que le sucede a Sirius en este capitulo es suficientemente malo como para hacerlo huir, me fijé que no había `puesto una advertencia, así que aquí esta.  
  
**********  
  
"I can't except this All because of you I've had to walk away From everything  
  
And I'm afraid to be alone Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
  
And I'm afraid to come back home."  
  
~ Home, Staind  
  
- No quiero hacer esto, no quiero estar aquí - Sirius pensó enojado mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se detenía en la estación King's Cross  
  
Había querido pasar los días feriados holgazaneando en la sala común molestando a Remus, puesto que no parecía que él fuera a su casa en las vacaciones de invierno. Pero no. Su padre le había enviado una carta muy corta diciéndole que volviera a casa.  
  
La única cosa que lo hizo sentirse levemente mejor fue que sus planes de quedarse en Hogwarts en las vacaciones no hubieran funcionado de todos modos. Remus recibió una carta bastante similar de su familia, y parecía tan contento de volver a casa como Sirius. Y lo otro era que Sirius convenció al tímido muchacho de ir con él en el mismo compartimiento todo el viaje de vuelta. (Y convenció a James y Peter de dejarlos solos). Esta bien, tomó la mochila de Remus y le dijo que se la entregaría al final del viaje, la misma cosa.  
  
Mientras el tren paraba, estremeciéndose cuando se detuvo, Remus saco la vista del libro que leía y miró fijamente a Sirius. Sirius intento darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero no era muy sincera. Estaba muy preocupado de lo que pasaría después de salir del tren.  
  
- ¿Me puedes dar mi mochila? - pidió concisamente. Sirius busco entre sus cosas y sacó la mochila de Remus.  
  
- Aquí tienes - dijo, pasándosela - gracias por ser un tan buen conversador - añadió cuando Remus se fue del compartimiento con un bufido de desprecio - ¡Que tengas buenas vacaciones! - grito, pero Remus no contestó.  
  
- Bien, un "jodete" para ti también, solo intentaba ser agradable - murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras asía su chaqueta y mochila muggle. Mira alrededor una vez mas y sus ojos aterrizaron en un libro que se encontraba a la izquierda del asiento opuesto.  
  
"'Criaturas oscuras: Un estudio de las vidas de los maldecidos'" ¡Que bonito!, ¿por que él lee esto?, suena horrible" dijo agarrándolo. "debió dejarlo botado accidentalmente, voy a ver si lo encuentro", puso el libro en su mochila y salió del tren. Por mas que buscó no encontró a Remus. A si que cruzó la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10.  
  
Gareth Black, un rubio alto que parecía muy joven como para tener un hijo con la edad de Sirius, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados. Parecía aburrido. Una vez que vio a Sirius, su padre se le echó encima con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado? he esperado por casi quince minutos - dijo rápidamente. Sirius miraba el suelo. Explicarlo sería inútil, así que no lo intentó. Su padre era de la opinión de que Sirius no podía tener amigos. Y, siendo el delincuente que era, nunca haría algo bueno como devolverle un libro a alguien.  
  
- Lo siento, papá - murmuró. Gareth solo bufó en respuesta.  
  
- Has tenido un montón de detenciones. Obviamente no he sabido disciplinarte correctamente - Sirius tembló, siempre que su padre decía "disciplina" no era algo bueno, al menos no para él.  
  
- Lo siento. la próxima vez me comportaré mejor - dijo rápidamente. su padre resopló.  
  
- Si claro, solo no causes ningún problemas mientras estés aquí - dijo tranquilo, sabiendo que cualquier comportamiento que fuera incluso bueno llegaría a los oídos sordos de su padre volviéndolo loco. Aunque Sirius se comportara bien, su padre parecía ver que siempre hacía travesuras.  
  
Sirius estuvo en silencio todo el trecho a su casa. Se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo su padre iba a ser civilizado con él, hasta ahora, las cosas no habían sido del todo malas, pero ellos estaban en público. Una vez que llegaron al apartamento Sirius se sorprendió. Los dos habían llegado a la puerta cuando una mujer apareció en la entrada.  
  
- Bienvenidos - dijo sonriendo a Gareth antes de dirigirse a Sirius - Tú debes ser Sirius, tu padre me habló mucho de ti - ella tenía sus manos juntas y le hablaba con tanta dulzura que Sirius pensaba que ese tono era reservado solo para niños pequeños.  
  
- Tu nombre no es Lo, ¿verdad? - soltó Sirius sabiendo que era la peor cosa que se le pudo ocurrir decir al ver la mirada que le dirigía su padre "solo tengo 5 minutos en la casa y ya lo hice enfadar, que bien"  
  
- No, es Cassie, ¿por qué? - Sirius solo rió como si hubiera bromeado.  
  
- Solo quería saberlo - la mujer, Cassie, rió. Sirius vio que su padre se relajaba y dio un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez estas vacaciones en su casa no fueran del todo malas.  
  
Resulta que Cassie no vivía con su padre, pero pensaba hacerlo y quería conocer a Sirius para su decisión final. "Pobre mujer" pensó Sirius al oír esto "no sabe en que se esta metiendo". Su padre había tenido otra novia antes que esta, y supo por qué su madre lo había abandonado. Gareth trataba a sus novias peor de lo que trataba a Sirius.  
  
Para la sorpresa de Sirius, las vacaciones fueron bastante suaves. Cassie se pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, y eso parecía poner a su padre en un mejor comportamiento. Eso, aparte que el tiempo era bastante bueno y Sirius se pasaba el día en la nieve. Con solo un día antes de irse en el expreso de Hogwarts, Sirius se felicitaba por no haber hecho enfadar a su padre esas dos semanas. Pero al llegar al apartamento después de uno de sus paseos, comprendió que no había tenido tanto éxito como pensaba.  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - su padre escupió cuando vio a Sirius.  
  
- Dando un paseo - contestó Sirius defensivamente. - este... ¿dónde está Cassie? - preguntó en un intentó de cambiar de tema, pero solo logró enfadar mas a su padre.  
  
- Ah, ella se fue. ¿Y sabes por qué? Por culpa tuya, pequeñajo de mierda - Su padre se levantó de donde estaba sentado "me gustas mucho, pero no estoy lista para ser una madre "se rió falsa y burlescamente - Como si necesitara serlo - Sirius empezó a retroceder, intentando alcanzar las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Su padre parecía enfadado y no quería que se descargara con él.  
  
- ¿Adonde crees que vas? ¿es que no te vas a disculpar? - gruñó su padre. "Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Sirius empezando a asustarse. Gareth se había mantenido a la raya solo porque Cassie estaba con ellos, pero ahora ella no estaba ahí.  
  
- Em... Lo siento, nunca pensé hacer todo eso... Adiós - Sirius intentó huir a su cuarto pero su padre lo cogió del brazo aprovechando que Sirius intentó correr para lanzarlo contra la pared  
  
- ¿Lo lamentas? no suenas como si lo lamentaras - le gruñó su padre - tal vez debería enseñarte cómo - levantó su puño y golpeó la cara de Sirius. Pero Sirius había tenido bastante práctica peleando, en su mayoría gracias a los Slytherins, giró con el primer golpe esquivando completamente el segundo. Logro escabullirse de entre su papá y la pared y rápidamente interpuso entre los dos la mesa de la cocina. muy tarde se dio cuenta que también puso la mesa entre el y la puerta.  
  
Desafortunadamente el intentar escaparse hizo que Gareth se enfureciera mas. Se lanzó contra Sirius y este retrocedió tan rápido que tropezó con una silla y calló de espaldas contra el linóleo. Sirius intentó escapar gateando pero su padre lo golpeó tan fuerte por el costado que cayó de bruces al suelo. Vio que recogía algo, casi distraídamente del mostrador de la cocina.  
  
el corazón de Sirius se congeló cuando se dio cuenta que su padre sostenía un cuchillo. Gareth lanzó su brazo contra él y le cortó la mejilla. Sirius puso sus brazos sobre su cara y retrocedió lo mas lejos que pudo hacia una esquina. Su padre siguió balanceándose hacia él, dándole puñetazos y cortándolo con el cuchillo, maltratándolo con una ferocidad creciente. Le gritaba cosas pero Sirius estaba muy aterrorizado como para fijarse en lo que decían. El ataque se detuvo y Sirius miró sobre sus brazos.  
  
Su padre se incorporó, levantó el cuchillo por sobre su cabeza. Sirius se encogió arrinconándose mas en la pared al tratar de huir, deseando tener su varita "Dios mío" pensó de pronto "voy a morir, el me matará".  
  
De repente los dos se asustaron por unos golpes en la puerta que da a la calle.  
  
- ¡¿Sr. Black?! - la voz chillona de su vecina, la señoga Gouron, decía preocupada - ¿están bien? oí gritos - Sirius nunca estuvo mas agradecido que ella no pudiera sacar la nariz de los asuntos ajenos.  
  
Mientras su padre se volteaba a mirar la puerta de la calle, Sirius escapó bajando al vestíbulo y llegó a su pieza.  
  
no se molestó en cerrar la puerta correctamente, se zambulló bajo su cama y sacó su mochila. No había traído muchas cosas de Hogwarts, solo unos cuantos libros y su varita, que era lo que estaba buscando ahora.  
  
La acababa de sacar del fondo de su bolso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Gareth estaba jadeando, pero antes que pudiera entrar Sirius apuntó su varita al pecho de su padre.  
  
- Quédate ahí - dijo Sirius intentando sonar calmado aun cuando sus manos y voz temblaban. Pero su padre no escuchó y caminó hacia él. Sirius revivió al ver que había olvidado el cuchillo en la cocina. Sirius trató de recobrarse pero cuando Gareth estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarró la varita de Sirius.  
  
- Stupefy! - gritó Sirius en la desesperación. Tuvo que apartarse cuando su padre cayó al suelo. Sirius estuvo varios segundos mirándolo antes de que comprendiera lo que acababa de pasar. "¿No serías expulsado si usabas magia en el mundo muggle?" pensó preocupadamente "sin contar el haberlo hecho sobre uno". Siguió de pie sin apartar la vista de su padre, estaba confundido sus pensamientos eran un lío, y la adrenalina recorría su sangre. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y calló de rodillas, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y se estremeció cuando tiró los varios cortes que tenía en sus brazos y cara.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza y lentamente comenzó a pensar de manera mas coherente. El acababa de usar magia sobre su padre; si estuviera allí cuando él despertara probablemente lo mataría. Tuvo que irse.  
  
Con ese pensamiento se incorporó sobre sus piernas temblorosas y comenzó a reunir sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila a empujones. Libros, ropa, todos lo que necesitaría: porque nunca regresaría.  
  
Tuvo que usar un conjuro para guardar todo lo que creía que podía necesitar. Ya estaba en la entrada de su habitación cuando se detuvo y caminó hacia su padre. Se le quedó mirando para asegurarse si estaba desmayado antes de moverlo con su pie. Al ver que no había respuesta, se agachó, y tomo la cartera de su papá. Tenía un puñado de sickles en su cartera y unos quince galleons para regresar a hogwarts, era bastante para un trece añero, pero no lo suficiente para comprar víveres en la escuela u otra cosa importante. Rápidamente tomó el dinero de la cartera y la dejó caer para largarse de allí.  
  
Corrió por el vestíbulo y la puerta hasta salir del edificio. Se le estaba pasando el miedo, no porque su padre lo pudiera atrapar, sino por todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Un hombre lo miró de manera extraña. Un niño flaco de pelo largo corriendo con un puñado de unas doscientas libras en una mano y una ramita en la otra. Si hubiera tenido aliento para reírse lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Se dio un alto, casi sin aliento y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto. Se inclinó con las manos sobre las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Sabía que tenía que ir a algún lugar, sino la policía lo cogería y lo llevaría de regreso con su papá. "¡James!" pensó de repente. El era el mejor amigo de todos y si lo viera aparecer en la entrada de su casa de seguro lo ayudaría. Pero Sirius no sabía en donde vivía. Miró la cabina telefónica al otro lado de la calle y se preguntó distraídamente si los magos tendrían sus nombres en la guía telefónica.  
  
Dándose cuenta que no tenía lugar a donde ir, empezó a cruzar la calle. No había ido muy lejos cuando sintió como si el flujo de sangre volviera a la normalidad y su cabeza comenzó a girar. Cuando intentó dar un paso tropezó y movió sus brazos en su intento de no caer. Perdió su batalla contra la gravedad al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un estruendoso sonido proveniente del medio de la calle. Sirius pudo mantener el equilibrio pero su mochila cayó y todo lo que llevaba en ella se desparramó por el piso. No prestó atención a la gran furgoneta o lo que fuera, que se estaba estacionada unos pasos delante de él. Todavía recogía sus cosas cuando alguien con botas púrpuras daba un paso al frente y comenzaba a gritar.  
  
- ¡Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, el transporte para el mago o la bruja desamparada, solo levante su mano con la varita y ? - Sirus miró al hombre que estaba vestido entero de púrpura mientras el otro interrumpió su discurso y miró alrededor. Su mirada se posó en Sirius, mas bien, en la varita de Sirius, para después sonreír abiertamente.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tirado allí? - preguntó intentando no reír. Sirius ignoró eso por el momento.  
  
- ¿Cuánto y dónde puedo ir? - preguntó rápidamente señalando el gran autobús púrpura.  
  
- seis sickes adonde quieras ir, y dos mas si quieres un bocadillo - contestó el hombre púrpura intensamente. Sirius lo pensó un momento.  
  
- ¿Y si te preguntara si me puedes llevar con James Potter, podrías? - preguntó. Cuando el conductor se quedó pensando Sirius aprovechó para tomar el libro que se le había caído.  
  
- No, lamentablemente no conozco a James Potter. Ahora, Harold Potter, sé donde vive, pero dudo que quiera verlo ¿no ves que esta muy ocupado? - Sirius suspiró, sabía que eso pasaría, pero tuvo que intentarlo.  
  
Cuando hubo agarrado todas sus pertenencias, miró el libro que había recogido. Había caído abierto y pudo ver el interior de la portada. Había un cuadrado de pergamino con un dibujo de unos libros, y encima de ellos una varita, y bajo esto, con una cuidadosa escritura decía claramente:  
  
"este libro pertenece a: Remus J. Lupin, el dormitorio en el sótano, 335 calle Richmond, Dursley." Sirius sonrió lentamente.  
  
- ¿Me puedes llevar a la calle Richmond, Dursley? Después de revisar hasta el ultimo rincón de sus bolsillos, Sirius sacó los seis sickles y se alegró de no pagar con libras. Después de un ajetreado viaje, Sirius se encontró frente a la casa de Lupin, intentando figurarse como le haría para convencer a Remus de quedarse en su casa o al menos que no le cerrara la puerta en su cara.  
  
El siempre había sido directo al hablar, entonces suspiró y marchó hacia la puerta, golpeó.  
  
La vida le había vuelto cuando vio que el que le abrió era Remus, pero sus acalorados ánimos se hundieron en la fría y desinteresada mirada con la cual lo recibía el otro chico. Un nudo frío comenzó a formarse en su estomago cuando Remus resopló burlonamente de la figura despeinada y ensangrentada de Sirius. El había esperado que, si bien no se llevaría muy bien, que Remus lo ayudaría. Tal vez se había equivocado.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que deseas? - dijo el muchacho, su voz goteaba con desdén. Esto no iba como esperaba. La idea de arrodillarse e implorarle cruzó rápidamente por su mente, pero decidió ver si las cosas se arreglarían hablándole. Despues podría implorar.  
  
- Te regreso tu libro - dijo sacando de su mochila el libro maltratado. Lo había ofrecido como un signo de paz, una súplica de perdón por lo que fuera que hacía que Remus lo mirara de esa forma tan desinteresada. El otro frunció el ceño.  
  
- Eso no es mío - dijo brevemente. Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon de la sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Si lo es! - dijo, sonando desesperado. ¿Por qué Remus hacía esto? - aquí mismo dice: Remus J Lupin, el dormitorio en el ?  
  
- ¿Sirius? - lo interrumpió una voz dentro de la casa. Sirius miró por sobre el hombro de Remus y vio a ... Remus?  
  
- ¡Se supone que no debes acercarte a la puerta! - dijo el chico que se encontraba mas cerca de Sirius. Pero su doble no le prestó atención. Dio un paso adelante con una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación en sus ojos dorados.  
  
- Dios, Sirius, ¿qué pasó contigo? - nuevamente lo miró, pero esta vez vio como el otro chico se estremecía con cada corte y moretón. Sirius miró a los dos chicos que estaban de pie en la entrada. El que estaba en la puerta era unos tres centímetros mas alto y cuando Sirius se encontró con su mirada, con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que el color de sus ojos eran de un aburrido color café fangoso y no del color avellana del que estaba acostumbrado. Se volvió al mas pequeño de los dos.  
  
- ¿Remus? - preguntó silenciosamente, realmente no estaba de humor o en condiciones de fijarse en eso ahora mismo.  
  
- Si, ¿por qué no entras? ¿por esto?, ¡Romulus, muévete! - el verdadero Remus fulminó con la mirada al otro chico quien se negaba a moverse de su lugar.  
  
- Mamá y papá te dijeron que no te acercaras a la puerta de salida, sin hablar de invitar a alguien! - dijo el muchacho  
  
- Romulus, él es mi amigo - dijo Remus de manera cortante, empujándolo para que saliera de su camino - mamá y papá pueden gritarme cuando regresen. Se miraron airadamente el uno al otro momentos antes que Romulus cediera.  
  
- No te lo comas - escupió Romulus antes de desaparecerse en la casa. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada, dando un gruñido silencioso y por primera vez Sirius se percató de lo feroces que los dos se veían. Remus se sacudió visiblemente y suspiro antes de mirar a Sirius.  
  
- esto... entra? - Remus dijo un poco dudoso. Sirius cabeceó y entró, mirando por donde el otro chico había desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Quién era? - preguntó. Remus hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras lo conducía mas adentro de la casa.  
  
- Mi hermano gemelo, Romulus - Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿no había una historia de un tipo con ese nombre?, ¿ algo sobre gemelos y lobos?  
  
- ¿El es...? - no podía hacerle la pregunta completa, pero era obvio que Remus había entendido. Pararon frente a un armario y Sirius vio como Remus sacaba de el una gasa y algunos frascos.  
  
- No - respondió. Sirius vio como abría la puerta que se encontraba frente al armario y lo introdujo a un baño bastante grande. Era bastante irreal estar allí. Remus no le había preguntado que hacía allí y o qué le había pasado. Solo comenzó a vendarlo actuando extrañamente como la señora Pomfrey.  
  
- ¿Sus ojos eran marrones? - preguntó de repente. Casi inmediatamente se maldijo a si mismo, realmente no quería molestar a Remus en esos momentos y haciéndole preguntas estúpidas no ayudaría.  
  
- Éramos idénticos antes que yo fuera mordido hace seis años - dijo silenciosamente  
  
- ¿Tanto tiempo? - Sirius preguntó suavemente, se preguntó si el otro chico recordaba algo antes de ser mordido  
  
- Si - dijo, encogiéndose por la voz compasiva de Sirius - siéntate - Sirius lo hizo agradecido. Vio como Remus abría uno de los frascos y ponía una buena cantidad de poción en una tira de gasa. Remus extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Remus, mirando los cortes que tenía.  
  
- ¿Tu te hiciste esto? - preguntó silenciosamente, haciendo un ademan para tocarle la herida de su hombro.  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius confundido. ¿Por qué habría de hacerse esto?  
  
- Olvídalo - dijo rápidamente, volteándose a mirar las pociones y medicinas que había sacado.  
  
- M... Mi papá, el realmente se molestó con migo y bueno... - Se estremeció con la sola imagen de su padre sobre él, con el cuchillo en la mano, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Por qué pensaste que yo lo había hecho? - dijo intentando cambiar de tema  
  
- No es nada... es solo que... durante la luna llena... yo... bueno, ya me viste aquella mañana - Sirius cabeceó, había pensado haberlo visto esa mañana cubierto de cortes y moretones  
  
- Ah... pero tu estabas bien cuando te vi en clase. Pensé que lo había imaginado  
  
- Me curo bastante rápido, creo que no soy yo realmente, es el, es el lobo... -  
  
- Es horrible, verdad - No era una pregunta, y no necesitaba serlo. La manera en que Remus habló, el miedo en su voz, el temblor de sus manos cuando mojaba un paño en el fregadero, "me pregunto cómo será temerle a algo que forma parte de ti"  
  
- Sí, es horrible - después de eso ninguno de los dos habló por largo tiempo mientras Remus limpiaba las heridas de sus brazos y cara.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Sirius finalmente mirando los dorados ojos de Remus.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - pregunto el muchacho mirando confundido  
  
- Por todo, por hacer de tu vida un infierno, por molestarte, por... ¿por qué lo hice cuando te descubrí? - Sirius cerró sus brazos alrededor de Remus, mirando lejos, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable, y desesperado y enojado... "no voy a llorar" pensó fieramente, cerrando apretadamente sus ojos. Hubo un silencio durante un largo momento, entonces, Sirius sintió un par de brazos alrededor de él. Su ánimo cambió con la seguridad que Remus le ofrecía, enterrando su cara en los hombros del otro chico.  
  
- Está bien - dijo Remus dulcemente mientras acariciaba el pelo del muchacho, acercándolo - te perdono  
  
Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Sirius se calmó lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que no lloraría. Él lo sentía, pero tampoco iba a armar una alharaca por eso.  
  
Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando una mujer gritó a todo pulmón.  
  
- ¡Remus Julius Lupin, ven aquí en este instante! - Remus se estremeció y le oyó murmurar "bribón". Sirius soltó una risita.  
  
- ¿Tu segundo nombre es Julia? - preguntó intentando alivianar el ambiente  
  
- ¡Julius! - dijo Remus indignado - ¿Y qué, cuál es el tuyo? - contestó  
  
- Hyperion - Sirius dijo orgullosamente. Remus lo miró fijamente y ocultó una risa tras sus manos.  
  
- Y encuentras gracioso mi segundo nombre? - preguntó incrédulamente. Sirius le sacó la lengua. Abandonaron el baño y Remus lo condujo a una aseada y elegante sala de estar. Dos adultos que Sirius dedujo que eran los padres de Remus estaban en medio del cuarto mirando severamente. Rómulus se mantuvo a distancia con una mueca de satisfacción que hizo que Sirius quisiera golpearlo.  
  
- ¡¿Dios mío pero y a él que le pasó?! Dijo la madre de Remus cuando entraron al cuarto – ¿Tú lo hiciste? - dijo fijándose en Remus.  
  
- ¿Qué? – ambos gritaron al unísono. Sirius la miró fijamente, ¿cómo podía pensar algo como eso?  
  
- No señora Lupin, esto es... tuve un accidente - dijo Sirius rápidamente tratando de no sonar molesto por la acusación que acababa de hacer. Si iba a quedarse ahí, tendría que convencer a los padres de Remus para que se quedara, no solo a Remus.  
  
- S...Señora lupin, um... Me preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí esta noche o al menos prestarme al búho de la familia para contactarme con James. E... estoy en un apuro yo... - Sirius tomó aire cuando comprendió lo que iba a decir.  
  
- Yo no tengo adónde ir  
  
------------------------ NT: siento haberlos hecho esperar por... UN AÑO!!!! De verdad tuve problemas y vivencias que me hicieron olvidar este fic U_U realmente lo siento. Arreglé algunas faltas que mencionaron en los review (debería darme vergüenza xDD) pero en realidad me equivoco en cosas tan estúpidas... en fin.  
  
Monstruo 


	9. Todo esta bien

**********  
  
"Well, take a look and blow my fantasy away  
Turn off the lights and shine the spotlight down on you  
Well I could never understand a word you'd ever say  
And all the people that you ever hurt came down on you  
Well I can understand just why you went away"  
  
~ It's All Good, Cold  
  
- Yo no tengo adónde ir  
  
Remus se estremeció al oír el tono desesperanzado de Sirius en su voz confidente. Sabía que el otro chico estaba en problemas desde el momento en que lo vio en la puerta. Francamente, Sirius se veía como si acabara de salir de una luna especialmente violenta. Remus podía ver la cara y los brazos de Sirius cubiertos por cortes y moretones, había olido la sangre, el dolor y el miedo. ¡Y Rómulus había estado ahí sin hacer nada!  
  
Pero su gemelo no conocía a Sirius, no sabía que la débil sonrisa y esa voz suplicante eran tan disímiles al generalmente ruidoso y desagradable chico. Remus no podía dejarlo botado, habría sido muy criminal.  
  
Y ahora, maldición, cómo podía pensar su madre aquello... nunca había dañado a nadie. La única pelea que había tenido era aquella con Sirius hace unos meses, de la cual sus padres nunca se habían enterado.  
  
Silivia y Tiberius Lupin intercambiaron miradas, los ojos de su madre se fijaron brevemente en Remus y su padre cabeceó.  
  
- No - dijo Tiberius, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos "¡No!" pensó medio aturdido. ¿Su papá no podía ver en el estado en que se encontraba Sirius? - Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte, Remus está enfermo y...  
  
- ¡No lo estoy! - casi gritó Remus. Todos en el cuarto se le quedaron viendo - Si quieres mandarlo lejos de aquí cuando evidentemente necesita ayuda, no uses mi... enfermedad como excusa - escupió. Su padre le miró con el ceño fruncido y su madre parecía levemente asustada. Remus suspiró, deprimiéndose un poco en resignación "grandioso" se dijo "ahora nunca te escucharan".  
  
- Por favor, solo será una noche, ambos nos iremos mañana - suplicó, asegurándose que su voz sonara suave y controlada - Y Sirius se puede quedar en mi cuarto, no se darán cuenta que está aquí - se sintió como un idiota. Sonaba como si tuviera cinco años y quisiera que un perro callejero se convirtiera en su mascota "por favor mamá, me siguió a casa, ¿puedo quedármelo?"  
  
- ¿Sirius? - dijo su madre pensativamente - ¿no habías dicho que ese nombre era el del matón que te molestaba? - dijo. Sirius lo miró alarmado, al parecer nunca le habían llamado matón.  
  
- No mamá - mintió - lo confundes con Severus. Es un Slytherin de mi mismo año que le gusta gastarme bromas - Romulus resoplo divertido. Le gustaba oír sobre la horrible vida que Remus llevaba en el colegio. Por un instante todos callaron mientras los padres de Remus miraban a Sirius, intentando calcular que tan problemático sería tenerlo allí. Sus padres intercambiaron otra mirada.  
  
- ¿Entonces él es tu amigo? - preguntó su padre. Remus asintió.  
  
- Si - dijo suavemente. Había mentido nuevamente, pero la aseveración parecía cada vez más verdadera.  
  
- ¿Y tú le diste nuestra dirección? - Uh-oh, eso era algo que expresamente le habían prohibido que hiciera. Pensando en ello, ¿cómo había hallado Sirius su casa?  
  
- Remus no me dijo nada - dijo Sirius rápidamente, dando por hecho que Remus se metería en problemas si no decía algo - Él me prestó un libro para las vacaciones y su dirección estaba dentro - Remus parpadeó de sorpresa. Así que ahí estaba el libro que había perdido. Lo había dejado en el tren y Sirius lo había cogido. Remus pudo ver que su madre quería hacer más preguntas, probablemente sobre que era lo que le había pasado a Sirius y otras cosas personales como esa, pero su padre, gracias a Dios, la interrumpió.  
  
- Creo que te puedes quedar - dijo como si fuera una gran concesión de su parte - después de todo, volverás a Hogwarts en la mañana - ambos, Sirius y Remus soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y antes que su madre pudiera preguntar alguna otra cosa o que Romulus pudiera convencer a sus padres que era una mala idea, Remus agarro a Sirius del brazo y lo sacó de la sala.  
  
Pasó al baño a buscar las cosas de Sirius y algunas pociones curativas que necesitaría para terminar de atenderlo antes de bajar a su cuarto. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo detrás de las puertas cerradas, Remus dió media vuelta y miró a sirius con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- Muy bien - dijo - ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué estas aquí? ¿y que demonios te pasó? - Sirius miró un poco sorprendido por el montón de preguntas, como si hubiera pensado que todo había salido bien y que no tendría que explicarle nada.  
  
- Um... - dijo Sirius inteligentemente - bueno, encontré tu casa usando la dirección que había en el libro, aunque tu no me lo habías prestado, y... - paró y miró al suelo - de verdad no tengo adónde quedarme, y como dije, mi papá... se enfureció conmigo... - Sirius dejó la oración hasta la mitad y se encogió.  
  
- Eso no explica por qué estás tan golpeado - Dijo Remus de manera significativa. Iba a llegar al fondo del asunto, incluso si Sirius se ponía difícil.  
  
- Ya te dije, mi papá... - Remus frunció el ceño, y luego miró boquiabierto. Sirius no parecía que pudiera decirlo en voz alta, pero Remus estaba entendiendo la idea.  
  
- ¿Tu papá te hizo eso? - preguntó incrédulamente. Sirius se encogió, abrigando su pecho con sus largos brazos y encorvando los hombros.  
  
- Si... - dijo débilmente, evadiendo los ojos de Remus. "nunca pensé que esos humanos se hicieran eso" pensó vagamente enfermo. Había leído muchas cosas sobre lo que les hacían a los hombres lobos y a otras "criaturas", pero siempre había pensado que era porque los consideraban monstruos y querían castigarlos. No era justo... porque ellos podían.  
  
Remus se dejó caer en el borde de su cama y miró al otro chico. Encorvado como estaba, no se veía imponente como Remus lo recordaba. Se veía flaco y demacrado... y perdido.  
  
- Ven aquí y siéntate, no he terminado de curarte - dijo cambiando de tema antes que pudiera compadecerse de Sirius - y sácate la polera - Remus se arrepintió de sus palabras desde el momento que salieron de su boca. De seguro que Sirius iba a malentender sus palabras.  
  
En efecto, Sirius sonreía con satisfacción con ambas cejas levantadas. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada durante un largo tiempo y la sonrisa desapareció.  
  
- Algunas heridas atravesaron tu camisa - habló dejando en claro. Sirius hizo lo que Remus le había pedido y se sentó en la cama. Miró con escepticismo la poción de color verde que Remus le iba a aplicar a los cortes.  
  
- Sabes lo que haces ¿verdad? - preguntó con una mirada dudosa - ¿no me vas a envenenar o algo así?  
  
- Ninguna de estas pociones me ha envenenado antes, así que dudo que te hagan daño - dijo calmadamente, se volvió a uno de los brazos de Sirius y aplicó una cantidad generosa de poción en los cortes. Estuvieron sentados por largo tiempo, Sirius mirando como Remus curaba sus heridas. Remus trató de ignorar la mirada del otro chico hasta que hubo curado la ultima herida.  
  
- ¿Ellos siempre son así? - Sirius preguntó rompiendo la calma adormecedora que había caído. Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido en la confusión  
  
- ¿Quienes son cómo? - preguntó  
  
- Tus papas y tu hermano. Estaban extremadamente cuidadosos - Sirius dijo moviendo su mano en dirección a la puerta.  
  
- Ellos intentan protegerme... - dijo Remus dócilmente.  
  
- ¿De qué? - preguntó Sirius  
  
- De mi mismo supongo - Sirius resopló, dando a saber su opinión al respecto.  
  
Al parecer, quedarse quieto era demasiado para el chico más alto, porque se paró y empezó a pasearse por el cuarto. Miró con interés la estantería antes de examinar el escritorio de Remus. Remus trató de recordar si había algo allí que no quisiera que Sirius viera. No pudo pensar en nada excepto... ¡Oh no!. Remus se paró pero Sirius ya había encontrado el libro inconspicuo que había caído abierto en el escritorio de Remus.  
  
- Oye, ¿qué es esto? – Sirius preguntó, recogiéndolo.  
  
- ¡Devuélvelo! – gritó Remus tratando de agarrar el libro, pero Sirius saltó atrás poniendo el libro sobre su cabeza, fuera del alcance de Remus. Remus miró con furia a Sirius, apretando los dientes, sintió un salto en sus músculos.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien, ¡caramba! - dijo Sirius poniendo el libro frente a él como para detener a Remus. Remus tomó el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho, todavía mirando penetrantemente a Sirius. El otro chico miró herido, no sabía que había hecho como para merecer aquella mirada tan fría.  
  
- Lo siento, es solo que gasté mucho tiempo en esto. Eso es todo - murmuró Remus  
  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó  
  
- Un Grimorie  
  
- ¿Te refieres a esas cosas con nombres de demonios escritos en él? - Sirius preguntó con una mirada de espanto y a la vez de curiosidad.  
  
- Ese es un tipo de Grimorie, este solo tiene hechizos interesantes, notas sobre hombres lobo y ese tipo de cosas - dijo remus  
  
- ¿Puedo ver? ¿una poción de invisibilidad? ¿mapas con vida? ¡hasta hay un hechizo de cómo pegarse a las paredes! ¿dónde conseguiste todo esto? - Sirius preguntó incrédulamente con ojos amplios.  
  
- Conseguí permiso para leer los libros de la sección prohibida con el pretexto de aprender sobre mi licantropía, pero leí otros libros también. Todas esas cosas las copié porque me parecían interesantes, pero no sé cómo trabajar en ellas. Sirius le devolvió un "hmm" en respuesta, al parecer estaba absorto leyendo algunos hechizos.  
  
- Creo que puedo hacer este - pronunció lentamente. Pronto estuvieron discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la ética de hacer que los Slytherin se volvieran invisibles - solo piensa en esto, ¡nunca veras sus horribles caras de nuevo! - Sirius había dicho riéndose de sus pensamientos. Habían terminado la mitad del libro cuando su madre los llamó para la cena.  
  
Sirius se había levantado e iba a las escaleras.  
  
- ¡Sirius! - lo llamó Remus tras él. Sirius dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido mientras una camisa era lanzada a su cara. El muchacho más alto miró la camisa y luego su pecho desnudo. "Ups" dijo sonriendo a Remus mientras se ponía la muy chica camisa.  
  
Gracias a Dios la comida fue rápida, sobre todo porque cuando sus platos estuvieron llenos les dejaron comer en el cuarto de Remus.  
  
- ¿Por qué tu cuarto esta en el sótano? - preguntó Sirius probando un bocado de su comida.  
  
- Los hechizos de silencio necesitan ser muy fuertes, ya que el resto de los dormitorios están en el primer piso - dijo jugando con la comida de su plato.  
  
- ¿hechizos de silencio? - preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja  
  
- Yo... yo tengo pesadillas - refunfuñó - espero no despertarte  
  
- nunca te oí - dijo Sirius confundido. cuando Remus lo miró perplejo se explicó - En la noche en nuestro dormitorio, nunca te oí  
  
- Siempre me hecho un débil hechizo de silencio y una maldición de laringitis antes de dormir - explicó Remus.  
  
- ¿Tú mismo te haces mudo? - dijo Sirius alarmado. Supuso que para alguien como Sirius estar callado era un terrible castigo.  
  
- Ustedes tres no dormirían bien si yo no hiciera eso - dijo encogiendo los hombros - pero no puedo hacer eso esta noche, leyes de magia para menores de edad y todo eso. Sirius solo cabeceó mirando la pequeña cama con escepticismo.  
  
- Entonces ¿qué lado vas a tomar? - preguntó  
  
- ¿Qué? - Remus pregunto en sorpresa  
  
- Qué lado de la cama - Remus se paró y cruzó los brazos, tratando ser severo.  
  
- ¿Quién te dijo que ibas a dormir en la cama? - preguntó indignado. De ninguna forma iba a compartir la cama con el otro muchacho. Solo los dioses sabían que le haría cuando estuviera durmiendo - la manta debería ser cómoda - dijo finalmente lanzando una manta a Sirius.  
  
- ¿No se supone que deberías ser educado con las visitas? - Sirius preguntó retóricamente, agarrando una almohada de Remus para ponerse cómodo.  
  
- Eso implica que te hubiera invitado - murmuró Remus, pero lo lamento cuando Sirius se estremeció. Ambos estuvieron callados por un rato mientras preparaban sus camas, en el caso de Sirius, el piso. Remus estaba más o menos listo cuando se disponía a apagar la antorcha que alumbraba el cuarto cuando Sirius se volteó a sonreírlo.  
  
- ¿Por lo menos puedes darme un beso de las buenas noches? - preguntó Sirius, meneando las cejas sugestivamente. Siguió con la sonrisa incluso cuando Remus le tiró una almohada.  
  
- ¡NO! - resoplo Remus con indignación - ¡es por eso que duermes en el suelo! - dijo acostándose y tirando su manta sobre su cabeza.  
  
- Buenas noches Moony - dijo riendo para sus adentros.  
  
- Buenas noches imbécil arrogante - Remus murmuró bajo su aliento. Lo había dicho como un insulto, pero había sonado con cariño.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Sirius preguntó entre dormido  
  
- Buenas noches Sirius - lo dijo bastante fuerte para que el otro chico lo escuchara  
  
Pero Remus había estado equivocado acerca de despertar a Sirius con sus pesadillas, ya que al momento en que él estaba teniendo una, aullando y jadeando de miedo, lo primero que se percató al despertarse, aparte del latido de su corazón, fueron unos susurros muy parecidos a los suyos. Lentamente avanzó al borde de la cama y vio abajo como Sirius parecía hacer parte de sus propias pesadillas.  
  
Recordó a Peter decir algo sobre que sus padres lo dejaban dormir con ellos cuando él tenía pesadillas. Tal vez el calor del cuerpo ahuyenta a las pesadillas. Remus no lo sabía, sus padres nunca le habían dejado hacer eso, incluso antes de ser mordido.  
  
- Si te atreves incluso a respirar de forma extraña... - pensó silenciosamente hacia Sirius mientras avanzaba lentamente por sobre su cama y hacia el piso. Debió haber algo de cierto en la idea, porque cuando se acostó al lado de Sirius el otro muchacho se calmó rápidamente. Él también, para consternación de Remus, dio un giro en sus sueños y puso su brazo sobre el chico mas pequeño. Remus suspiró derrotado, no molestándose en sacar el brazo de él para no despertarlo.  
  
Él era, lamentablemente, el segundo en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que vio fue a no mas de tres pulgadas el rostro de Sirius. Brincó ligeramente de sorpresa, pero se quedó ahí. Sirius lo miró fijamente.  
  
- No me dejaste dormir en tu cama, ¿pero tu viniste a dormir en el suelo conmigo? - Sirius preguntó con la vista fija en Remus.  
  
- Perdona - refunfuño remus. No parecía correcto, ahora que pensaba en ello. Y ahora que el sol había salido, no recordaba que lo había hecho ir a dormirse junto a Sirius.  
  
Ambos se asustaron al oír un golpe seco el la puerta de su habitación. En un instante Remus estaba acostado de espaldas en el suelo y al otro estaba en la mitad del cuarto agarrando sus cosas y empujándolas dentro de su mochila.  
  
- ¡Nos iremos en 10 minutos, será mejor que estén listos! - Romulus gritó por la puerta. Remus no se habría sorprendido que le hubieran dicho a su hermano que los despertara media hora antes y él haya esperado en decírselos para que se metieran en problemas. Pero ambos pudieron ordenar sus cosas y subir con tiempo de sobra, para molestia de su hermano gemelo.  
  
El camino hacia King's Cross afortunadamente fue tranquilo y pronto estuvieron sentados en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts sofocando los bostezos y tratando de no quedarse dormidos.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas tan cansado? - preguntó Remus "él no se despertó a la mitad de la noche como yo"  
  
- Me golpeaste el estómago por las tres de la mañana y ya no pude dormir - dijo Sirius antes de volver a bostezar.  
  
- O tal vez él lo hizo - dijo Remus silenciosamente.  
  
- Lo siento - murmuró  
  
- Está bien... - masculló, y de un momento a otro se durmió.  
  
Remus casi se había quedado dormido cuando algo cayó sobre su hombro. Sirius había resbalado mientras soñaba y su cabeza ahora descansaba en el hombro de Remus. Remus decidía si empujarlo hacia el otro lado cuando la puerta se abrió y entró James.  
  
- ¡Hey! - dijo James con energía, riendo al ver la escena que los dos hacían - ¿Tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones? - preguntó, como conociendo la respuesta.  
  
- No - Dijo Remus, sobresaltando a james ante la frialdad de su voz - y Sirius aún peor -  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo James, la preocupación inundaba su voz mientras se sentaba frente a Remus.  
  
- ¿Alguna vez Sirius te habló sobre su padre? - preguntó al chico de anteojos.  
  
- ¿Además del hecho de ser un cerdo, ignorante, muggle bastardo? No. ¿Por qué? - James jadeó de la sorpresa cuando Remus hecho a un lado el flequillo de Sirius mostrándole los cortes que aún no había sanado.  
  
- Tiene docenas de éstos por todas partes - dijo gravemente - lo que pude sacarle fue que su padre lo atacó con un cuchillo - James lo miró horrorizado y después bajó la vista hacia el chico dormido.  
  
- Él me dijo que era malo, pero... yo pensaba que en realidad era estricto o algo así. Nunca pensé que... - James se calmó, mirando apenado - Entonces él ah estado todo este tiempo con ese monstruo? - Remus se estremeció. No le gustaba la palabra "monstruo", incluso cuando se referían a alguien más.  
  
- Le sucedió ayer, ah estado desde entonces en mi casa - dijo.  
  
- ¿En tu casa? - preguntó James. Sorpresa y algo que Remus no podía identificar teñían la voz de James. Parecía algo presumido.  
  
- No creo que haya sabido dónde tú vives, de otro modo hubiera ido contigo - dijo remus rápidamente.  
  
- No estoy tan seguro. Él se ve bastante cómodo - observó James, mirándolos con una ceja levantada. Remus se ruborizó y fijó su mirada en la ventana.  
  
- Él no puede gustarme. No realmente - dijo después de mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres hombre?- preguntó James. Remus sacudió su cabeza.  
  
- No soy un hombre. Ni siquiera un humano - dijo amargamente.  
  
- eso no es verdad. todos los hombres lobo nacen como humanos ¿verdad? - dijo una voz en su oído. Sirius se había sentado y lo miraba con reproche - Me despertaste - Remus se dio vuelta para decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta.  
  
Peter estaba parado en la puerta con los ojos como platos, mirando a los tres como si les hubieran salido piel y colmillos. Sus pequeños ojos asustados cayeron sobre Remus y chillo "hombres lobo"? antes de huir al pasillo. Ambos, James como Sirius lo siguieron. Remus miró fijamente la puerta abierta del compartimiento por un momento y después se enroscó poniendo su frente sobre sus rodillas. 'Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...'  
  
Pero no había grito algunos de indignación o miedo entre los estudiantes del tren. Y mientras el Expreso se ponía en marcha, Sirius y James conducían al todavía tembloroso Peter al compartimiento, cerrando y echándole pestillo a la puerta.  
  
- Cálmate Peter - Dijo James severamente al tembloroso muchacho. James lo sentó en el banco del frente, lo más lejos posible de Remus, tratando de hacer que dejara de farfullar como un idiota. Sirius salió de la entrada de la puerta y le hecho una mirada apologética a Remus.  
  
- Peter - El chico redondo saltó cuando remus mencionó su nombre, se dio la vuelta mirando con ojos asustados - esta bien, no muerdo - los tres chicos lo miraron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que Sirius comenzara a reír silenciosamente. Lo mismo hizo James, y pronto Peter se unió con una risita débil. Una vez que dejaron de reír, Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus y tocó su hombro.  
  
- Moony, nunca nos hablaste obre tu sentido del humor - dijo con un reproche finjido. Remus solo giró sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Moony? - dijo Peter, arrugando la frente en la reflexión.  
  
- Si ,un apodo horrible para un hombre lobo ¿verdad? - Remus preguntó ligeramente, mirando la reacción de Peter. El nervioso chico solo sonrió un poco.  
  
- Definitivamente es algo propio de Sirius - dijo con complicidad, Remus relajó su cuerpo en el alivio.  
  
- ¿prometes no contarlo? - preguntó con esperanza. Peter cabeceó.  
  
- y prometemos no dejar que nadie más lo averigüe - puntualizó James.  
  
- Y no usarlo... - susurró Sirius, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Remus no podía esconder la sonrisa en su cara.  
  
- Gracias - 


	10. Hundimiento

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You can't hear what I'm not saying

And I can hold out long enough

Treading water to keep from sinking

Cause I'm not one for reaching

You say that I can play

a pretty convincing role

But I don't need you

I don't thinkI need you"

Sinking, Jars of Clay

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde el mes pasado Sirius había vivido el mejor momento de su vida. Despues de aquel día en el tren, James y Peter rápidamente adoptaron a Remus en su grupo. Aunque Peter aún estaba nervioso por el asunto del hombre lobo.

Y aquel libro de Remus había probado ser muy útil. Hicieron invisibles todos los libros de Snape y se rieron todo el día mientras él intentaba hallarlos. También usaron el encanto riza-pelo sobre Lucius de manera que sobre su cabeza se formara una gran bola de pelo que Sirius le dijo, entre risa, era la última moda de América. Sirius aún trataba de convencer a Remus que los dejara usar el hechizo pega-pared para colgar en el techo de las duchas de las mujeres, pero hasta el momento se había negado.

- Hmm¿estará celoso? - Sirius sonreía al momento de entrar al Gran Salón. Era un lindo pensamiento, aún cuando sabía que no era cierto.

Su atracción por el otro muchacho se había instalado bajo un fuego lento. Estaba siempre en su mente, pero la aplastante necesidad de ser el foco de atención ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Tal vez esto tenía algo que ver con el hecho que, ahora siendo amigos, Remus le sonreía cuando lo veía en la habitación.

Y hablando del delicioso hombre lobo, ahí estaba en la mesa de Griffindor a punto de tomar su desayuno.

- Siéntate allí - dijo Remus a modo de saludo, señalando el otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sirius, mostrando una imagen de sorpresa e inocencia.

- Porque tienes esa mirada esta mañana, y no quiero ser tocado en el desayuno - está bien, había puesto la mano en la rodilla de Remus una vez. ¡Una, y había sido hace dos semanas! pensaba que ya lo había perdonado.

- ¡No es verdad! - protestó. Pero Remus continuaba apuntando a través de la mesa.

- ¿Todavía acosando a Moony, Sirius? - preguntó James en algún lugar tras él.

- ¡Por su puesto! - dijo Sirius vigorosamente. Remus solo giró sus ojos mientras James y Sirius reían disimuladamente. Peter rió también, aunque no había entendido el chiste.

Sirius se sintió tentado de besar a Remus, solo para ver si recibía un castigo de parte del niñito, pero guardó sus hormonas y se sentaron a desayunar.

Pero Sirius no pudo resistirse a poner a prueba a Remus, entonces cuando todos estuvieron sentados, estiró su pie bajo la mesa hasta que hubo encontrado el de Remus. Había logrado meter su pie bajo el pantalón de Remus y a mitad de camino de su pantorrilla cuando Remus puso su pierna atrás y le dió bruscas patadas bajo la mesa.

- ¡ay!

- ¿Estas bien, Sirius - preguntó James, pero entonces vió la mirada de molestia de Remus y suspiró - ¿Que hiciste esta vez? - preguntó James con exasperación. Afortunadamente Sirius fue salvado de responder cuando una lechuza dejó caer una carta hábilmente frente a James. El dolor en su pierna fue olvidado, Sirius miró inmediatamente a James con expectación.

- ¿Es de tu papá? - preguntó esperanzado. James asintió y rápidamente rasgó la carta. Hace una semana habían escrito al padre de James una carta bastante larga explicándole el problema de Sirius y preguntando si él se podía quedar en su casa las vacaciones de verano. James alzó la vista y miro con el ceño fruncido la expectante cara de Sirius.

- Lo siento Sirius - dijo gravemente - dijeron que no te podías quedar con nosotros, no permanentemente. El corazón de Sirius se hizo polvo y bajó la vista hacia su desayuno, ya no tenía hambre.

- ¿Qué se supone que haré? -

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres - Sirius miró a Remus como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza. Remus limpió su carganta y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa - eso, si puedes soportar a mi hermano, y tendría que ser tres semanas justas - balbuceó.

Sirius le sonrió agradecido y fulminó con la mirada a Peter cuando se encongió por la mención abierta de la licantropía de Remus.

- Bien, eso cubriría todo el tiempo exeptuando una semana porque mis padres dijeron que podías quedarte un mes - dijo James - y estoy seguro que Peter convenserá a sus padres de dejarte quedar con ellos una semana. ¿Verdad Peter? - continuó, empujando al redondo muchacho a su lado.

- ¡oh, si, seguro! - chilló Peter, dándole una sonrisa vergonzosa. Sirius los miró a los tres y les dio una sonrisa sentimental y agradecida. Debió de tener los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Mi papá tuvo otra idea - dijo James vacilante, sacando a Sirius de sus sentimentales pensamientos.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Sirius. James picaba su comida y no lo miraba.

- Dijo que tal vez tu podrías, bueno, intentar encontrar a tu mamá - Sirius lo quedó mirando por un buen rato antes de soltar un resoplido de risa.

- Todo lo que se sobre ella es que su nombre es Io Malius y probablemente ahora este casada, no creo que sea buena idea - dijo un poco molesto. Su madre no lo querría de todas formas, lo abandonó con su papá después de todo.

- Le podría pedir ayuda mi papá, después de todo es el Ministro de Magia, él podría sacar algunos expedientes con el gobernador muggle o ... algo ... ¿Qué? - preguntó James cuando sus tres amigos lo miraron con incredulidad.

- ¿Tu papá es el Misnistro de la Magia? - chilló Peter, con los ojos amplios. James los miró parpadeando como búho.

- ¿Ustedes no sabían eso, chicos? - preguntó sorprendido. Todos sacudieron su cabeza y luego Sirius puso una mueca de molestia y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Lo oyeron murmurar "Soy un idiota" bajo su aliento antes de levantar nuevamente su cabeza.

- El nombre de tu papá es Harold¿verdad? - preguntó retóricamente.

- Si¿por qué? - pregunto confundido el chico con anteojos.

- Es algo sobre lo que el tipo del autobús noctámbulo dijo - dijo Sirius vagamente antes de volverse hacia Remus, sonriendo - ¿ves Remus, podría haber ido con James pero aún así decidí ir a verte¿no te sientes adulado?

- seguro... - dijo Remus evasivamente. Sirius sacudió su cabeza, James había dicho algo de lo que dudaba.

- ¿Crees que realmente podría encontrarla? - le preguntó a James, serio otra vez. James pensó un momento, mordiéndose el labio antes de responder.

- No lo sé - dijo finalmente - pero vale la pena intentarlo. Quiero decir, aún puedes quedarte con nosotros - señaló a Remus, Peter y a él mismo - si no funciona - Sirius asintió.

- Podría también...

- ¡Eeep! - todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Peter, que desesperadamente intentaba acabar con el desayuno - ¡sha eh shoha e ah gashe - James y Sirius lo quedaron mirando confundidos.

- Ya es hora de la clase - aclaró Remus mientras se paraba y agarraba sus cosas. Sirius se paró también.

- ¿Puedo caminar contigo a tu clase? - Remus miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo tengo Runas, abajo, en el ala izquierda, al final del castillo - ¿no crees que estarías un poco fuera de camino, considerando que tienes adivinación en la torre norte? - preguntó Remus.

- Por tí, nada esta fuera de camino - dijo Sirius intentando sonar dramático cuando le hacía una reverencia a Remus. Cuando alzó la vista, vió que Remus ya estaba en las puertas que conducían fuera del Gran Salón.

- ¡Hey, espera! - Sirius gritó tras él. Agrarró sus libros y corrió para alcanzar al otro chico.

James le envió una carta a su padre después de conseguir toda la información que pudo de la boca de Sirius. Pero nada de eso fue mencionado desde entonces y todos pensaron que tendrían que hecharle una mano a Sirius dejándole quedarse en las tres casas todo el verano. La poca esperanza que Sirius había tenido de tener noticias sobre su madre rápidamente se fue empequeñeciendo y fue olvidada. El tiempo parecía volar y pronto se acercaban los exámenes finales. Y unánimemente decidieron hacer algunas vidas de los Slytherin miserables para olvidar el stress. Tuvieron suerte, vieron a Severus Snape caminando hacia ellos poco después de haber tomado esa desición. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Sirius y empujó a los tres tras la esquina para preparar el plan de ataque.

- Entonces¿Que podríamos hacerle? - James revolvió sus bolsillos y encontró una bomba fétida.

- ¿Y qué tal este viejo truco? - sugirió. Sirius rió por lo bajo y asintió. Pensó durante un momento.

- Necesitamos una distracción - sus ojos examinaron a Remus y Peter, quienes solo estaban ahí parados dejándoles hacer el plan.

- Remus, tu irás y hablaras con Snape, déjalo que desvie su atención a tí

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Por que eres el menos sospechoco entre nosotros, y Peter no caminaría diez pasos solo - Peter protestó débilmente desde el fondo.

- ¿Pero qué se supone que debo... - empezó a preguntar y entonces paró, una amplia sonrisa cruzó sus labios, mostrando los dientes - está bien - dijo, se dió vuelta y caminó al corredor. James le dió la bomba fétida a Sirius y esperaron.

- Hola Severus - le oyeron decir a Remus.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lupin? - le contestó Snape bruscamente. Sirius llegó al punto máximo de la esquina, para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Me preguntaba si sabías dónde estaba Lily, quería hablar con ella.

- ¿Lily? - le oyó murmurar a James tras él y tuvo que intentar no reírse. La rivalidad de James y Snape había subido a un nuevo nivel cuando se dieron cuenta que les gustaba la misma chica. Pero James parecía estar ganando ya que tenía a sus amigos para ayudarlo.

- No tengo idea - soltó Snape resentido - ¿por qué no le preguntas a Potter?

- ¿Ella te gusta? - preguntó Remus cambiando repentinamente de tema. Snape frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? - preguntó con escepticismo.

- Porque conozco a alguien que realmente quiere salir contigo - dijo Remus mirando casi tímido y recatado. Sirius decidió que Remus había distraído lo suficiente al Slytherin y había comenzado a andar a paso silencioso hacia ellos.

- ¿En serio? - el chico moreno preguntó justo cuando Sirius estaba tras él. Puso su dedo sobre sus labios y le guiñó a Remus.

- Si, digo, él nunca lo admitió pero... - empezó a decir Remus pero Snape lo interrumpió. Sirius se detuvo y lo miró confundido. Remus le sonrió.

- ¿Él? - el chico de Slytherin gritó de asombro.

- ... pero sé que a Sirius le encantaría salir contigo - dijo finalmente justo cuando Sirius metía la bomba fétida en la camisa del otro chico. Ambos gritaron "¿Qué?" a todo pulmón, mirándolo perplejo. Remus tenía la sangre fría para agarrar a Sirius de la muñeca y arrastralo a la vuelta de la esquina cuando la bomba empezaba a hacer efecto. James y Peter estaban apoyados en la pared, luchando por mantenerse en pie contra la fuerza de su risa.

- Estas muerto - gruñó Sirius. Remus solo le sonrió.

- ¡Potter, Black, Pettigrew! - la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó por el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia ellos - ¿Qué han hecho esta vez? - preguntó una vez que estaba frente a ellos.

- Malditos bastardos, voy a... - gritó Snape mientras caminaba hacia la esquina, pero paró abruptamente cuando vió a la profesora McGonagall. Sirius y James comenzaron a abanicarse las narices cuando el olor de la bomba cruzó el pasillo.

La profesora McGonagall les frunció el ceño.

- Detención para los tres - dijo, se subió los lentes y frotó su nariz.

- Para los cuatro - dijo Snape - Lupin estaba también - dijo resentidamente. La profesora McGonagall se volvió para mirar a Remus, que al parecer hasta ahora no lo había notado. Él la miró con vergüenza.

- Es completamente mi culpa, yo lo forcé a que nos ayudara - dijo Sirius rápidamente. La profesora los miró y meneó la cabeza.

- Detención para los cuatro y Sr. Black, si pudiera venir conmigo - en esto, Remus abió los ojos y parecía que iba a defender a Sirius, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con este pequeño incidente. El director quiere verte en su oficina para discutir algo contigo - Sirius asintió y la siguió, dándole a sus amigos una mirada de preocupación antes de que se perdieran de vista. Sirius había estado en la oficina de Dumbledore unas pocas veces antes, pero siempre era por haber hecho algo malo. ¿Por qué querría verlo ahora si no fuera por una travesura o algo parecido?.

Pararon frente a la enorme gárgola de piedra que afortunadamente se había encogido, al menos en la mente de Sirius, desde la primera vez que lo había traído en el primer año, absolutamente seguro que sería expulsado.

Con un murmullo "pluma de azúcar" de la profesora McGonagall, la gárgola se apartó y caminaron hacia la escalera espiral para llegar a la oficina circular de Dumbledore.

Se sorprendió al encontrar no solo al Director en la oficina, sino también a una mujer alta y de pelo negro. Tenía ojos oscuos y una expresión arrogante en su rostro, llevaba puesta ropa que parecía muy cara.

- Oh, bien, no te pareces en nada a él - Sirius le parpadeó a la mujer que estaba parada junto al escritorio de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó completamtente confundido.

- Jared Black... ¿o era Mareth? - hizo una pausa y después agitó su mano con desdén - no importa. Estoy contenta de ver que te pareces más al lado de mi familia, conjuntamente con tu magia - ella sonrió de manera altanera. Sirius continuaba mirándola.

- ¿Qué? - él repitió. Nada de esto tenía sentido¿Quién era esa mujer?

- ¿No te lo dijeron? - ella peguntó, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No? soy Io Lastrange... soy tu madre - los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron y la quedó mirando boquiabierto.

- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando recibí una lechuza del mismísimo Ministro de Magia preguntándome si era pariente de un chico llamado Sirius Hyperion Black, quién resultó ser amigo de su hijo - dijo escondiendo sus labios sonrientes tras su mano, lanzando una risa refinada - y pensar que, si hubiese sabido que no eras un squib no te habría dejado con ese horrible muggle.

- ¿Tu eres mi mamá? - Sirius preguntó, su mente le daba vueltas a esa posibilidad.

- Si - dijo ella.

- ¿Lastrange...? - no era el apellido que su papá le había dicho.

- Es mi apellido de casada. El nombre de mi marido es Quintus, pero deberías llamarle Sr. Lastrange cuando vengas a vivir con nosotros. Al menos hasta que estemos todos instalados - ella dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- ¿Vivir contigo? - dijo Sirius asustado.

- A no ser que quieras seguir viviendo con ese muggle - dijo ella con aversión. Sirius pensó que ella en algún punto debió conocer bien a su papá.

- ¡No! no... me... me encantaría... mamá - dijo rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N. de la autora: Si, ella es quien piensan que es (piensen en el cuarto libro) lindos padres que tiene sirius, hm? (por favor no me maten ;;;)


End file.
